The Party is So Not Over!
by jessebelle
Summary: When Rory is left in the dust after Dean dumps her during episode 5x08, it's not Logan who picks up the pieces, but another rich blonde from her past. Alternate ending of The Party's Not Over and continues from there. Returning of the LDB, Jess, and more.
1. SubWallowParty

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter One: Sub-Wallow-Party

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Author's Note: For the record, I AM a Dean fan, so I apologize for anyone who takes offence to how I characterized him. It was necessary for the story. Also, this is my first time writing fanfiction for Gilmore Girls so if any characterization is wrong, or any details are screwed up beyond the usual, again, I apologize. Please, read and review. I live on feedback.

Toodles, jessebelle

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He'd been watching her. Not in a creepy stalker way, but in a fond, reminiscent way mixed with a bit of disbelief. He'd watched as she'd been led around the room, being introduced to all the different men by her grandmother as she wore that stupid tiara. He'd watched as Logan had saved her from Jordan Chase, wrapping his arm around her and acting like a boyfriend, as if Logan Huntzberger had ever dated anyone exclusively, let alone for a year and a half. He'd watched in the background as a sub-party had formed. He'd watched as panic entered her eyes at the realization she was late to meet her _boyfriend,_ the bagboy at the aforementioned sub-party. And so, it was no surprise that he stood outside, watching as said boyfriend broke her heart.

"I don't belong here. Not anymore. Do I?"

"Dean." Her voice was pleading, practically begging him not to do this, not here, not tonight.

"You look good." Then he turned, got in his truck, and left leaving her staring in his wake, tears falling down his face.

"Stupid dumb ass bagboy; never knew what he had." He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until Huntzberger interrupted his thoughts.

"You know Ace?" Tristan DuGrey, never taking his eyes away from the scene before them, from the crying woman before him nodded.

"Chilton."

"Ahhh." Logan made a sound of understanding. "Uh, then maybe you should, um, comfort her?" This made his head snap around and stare at the blond incredulously.

"What? I haven't seen her in three years, you're her friend now. It should be you."

"Uh, I don't do so well with crying girls, and I don't want to give her the wrong impression. Colin couldn't comfort anyone if he tried-"

"Hey!" Logan continued as if uninterrupted.

"And Finn's already gone looking for more provisions. So that leaves you, unless you want to let one of them be her comforter." Tristan eyed the other men at the doorway, all rich playboys who saw only one thing when looking at the girl still standing in shock at the empty place her boyfriend, _ex-_boyfriend's truck should have been. He knew Logan was right. Sighing he nodded, and then taking a deep breath, left the pack and approached.

"He wasn't worth it, Mary." He stood behind her, so close he could smell the intoxicating scent he'd missed from days back when.

Her entire body froze at his voice, and at hearing the nickname she hadn't heard in so long she knew without a doubt who was addressing her. She spun around in shock, amazed to see him standing in front of her and barely comprehending the words he was speaking.

"Not then, not now. He's a fool for leaving you and a jackass for making you cry."

"Tristan." His name passed through her lips in a breathless whisper, one he'd dreamed about in circumstances far different from this one.

"You're…what are you doing here?" He gave a small smirk.

"I was invited." His smirk dropped. "Are you okay?" At his questioning the composure she'd held in her shock broke and she was crying again. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, holding her close. "Shhh. It'll be okay. Like I said before, Bagboy's an idiot for letting you slip through his fingers, again. He'll discover the truth soon enough and you can either take him back or-"

"No! Three times is enough. I'm done with that, done with him." He could hear the hardening of his voice. Her words brought a smile to his face. "I'm just…mourning what was."

"Well, good. I never liked him you know."

"Really? I never would've guessed." Her voice was sarcastic and teasing, and a small smile curved her lips as she looked up from him from the place in his arms. Wiping the remaining tears away with his thumb, he returned her smile.

"Well, it was hard but I managed to hide my true feelings." She gave a giggle, before a few last tears escaped. "Hey now, it'll be alright. We'll go back to the pool house, you'll have a few drinks, and we can watch Finn's reenactment of the Passion of the Christ. You can fill me on what you're doing at Yale instead of Harvard." And keeping an arm around her he turned her away from the scene of the crime and back toward the pool house. Logan met them in the doorway.

"Hey Ace, nothing ever seems quite as bad after Finn's Passion of the

Christ. Except Finn's Passion of the Christ." He wrapped an arm her other side. And together they reentered the sub-party.

"Gilmore!" Finn met her enthusiastically at the door, a glass of scotch in hand.

"Finn."

"Oh don't sound so glum, chum. Now he's gone and you can choose me. I know you've been pining but never fear, our love with persevere. Here, have a drink." An unwilling giggle escaped her lips, bringing a smile to everyone in the pool house. She stared at the offered drink, hesitation clearly on her face. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, most notably the two blonds at her side. Then in an impulsive move she grabbed the glass from Finn's hand and slugged it back. And hearing the cheers around her, it suddenly didn't seem quite so bad.

"Thatta girl, love. Now, let's go get you another one of those and then I'll show you my famous Passion of the Christ."

Half an hour and who knows how many drinks later, she sat on the couch sandwiched between her favorite blonds, Tristan and Logan, watching Finn's antics.

"Now remember love, it was exactly like, oh mmmmm, eggs."

"Finn!" Everyone yelled. The Australian looked at them in shock before getting with the program.

"Oh, right, it happened exactly like this. Now picture the scene, a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…."


	2. Ranting Rory

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 2: Ranting Rory

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please, read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

She'd laughed so hard she was crying. Or maybe she'd cried so hard she was laughing. Either way it was the funniest thing she'd seen in her lifetime and being from Stars Hollow and knowing Kirk that said a lot. It was an hour and many drinks later and she'd discovered alcohol really helped the wallowing process. She'd cried, she'd watched movies (or at least Finn), she'd eaten her weight in junk food, (swiped from the kitchen by Colin), and she'd hit the different stages of grieving, though not in the right order.

Denial had hit her in the driveway as she'd listened to his words. No way would Dean do this to her, not again. This was their last chance; he wouldn't throw what they'd had away for that. Then had come bargaining as she stared in disbelief at his fading tail lights. Tomorrow; tomorrow she'd go to Stars Hollow, they'd talk and everything would be fine. Depression had been the crying she'd done as realization had hit her. And acceptance came in Tristan's arms. They were done, it was over, and she was okay with that. Like she'd told Tristan, she was just mourning what had been long over. She just hadn't realized it. Now however, she'd hit anger.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! I mean, first he tells me he loves me, after three months, then gets pissed and breaks up with me when I don't say it back. I mean, come on, I was sixteen, first ever boyfriend. I didn't even know what love was! Then came the spectacle at Chilton. Do you remember that? Storming away because you were holding my books ransom. Jealous jerk! And for the record, I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, I was just…being naïve and saying what I thought would make him happy. And what is his obsession with public drama? We live in a small town; everyone knows anything about everyone in five minutes. Did he really have to break up with me in front of the entire fucking town?!"

Her outburst had taken them all by surprise. After she'd stopped laughing at Finn and had gone quiet they'd figured she'd just passed out. Her words came from nowhere, and when she swore, they were all stunned.

"Uh, love, he didn't break up with you in front of your town, he did it here, in your grandparents driveway."

"Finn!" The guys hissed in warning, not wanting Rory to start crying again, but she was done crying for him; now she was just pissed.

"Oh, I know that, I'm talking about when he broke up with me at the town dance, screaming at me in front of everyone about how I liked Jess. And yeah okay, he was right, who doesn't like a bad boy, but in front of the fucking town! Ugh! Oh, and then he gets in a fight with him at that stupid party. The cops were called, there was property damage, and there were lives lost, those poor Hummels! And to top it off, he had a girlfriend, who he then proceeded to marry!"

"Farmer John's married?" Tristan's eyes bugged out of his head. His Mary was with a married man?

"Oh no." Ah, he sighed in relief. "They got divorced after she found out about the affair." And then proceeded to choke. It took Colin pounding his back for him to be able to breath again, but he nearly choked again as she continued to explain. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I'm no longer a Mary? No, instead I'm the other woman, the whore. I was still upset about Jess just leaving to California. I was taking a break from men, he was married, we were "friends". Then Jess showed up, asked me to run away with him, and things got complicated. He told me he and Lindsay were done, all they did was fight. And I, stupid innocent Marry, believed him. My first time was in my childhood bed, with my Married first boyfriend, and ended up causing a huge fight with my mom. I had to leave the country afterward! Hell, I'd rather you have been my first at Chilton, at least then I would've known what to expect." At those words, no matter how stressed he was, a smirk appeared on his face and he had to comment.

"And where would this have happened?" She didn't seem phased at his interruption; she smiled back once again catching him off guard.

"I was thinking either Madeline's party on that piano bench, or in one of those classrooms at Chilton." His eyebrow rose.

"Think about it much?" She waved her hand dismissing his shock.

"It crossed my mind. At least then my mother would have been proud instead of pissed."

"Name the time and I'll be there." He said with a grin.

"Eh, maybe. Can I continue ranting now?"

"By all means, go on."

"Thank you." She nodded gracefully, the picture of the lady her grandmother wanted her to portray…except for the glass of scotch in her hand…and the hair escaping her updo with her tiara nearly falling off…or the fact she was sprawled on the couch in her rumpled dress with her feet in Logan's lap and her head in his. "Now where was I?" She surveyed her captive audience for an answer.

"You were saying you had to leave the country." Colin filled in.

"Oh yeah, Europe. I had to go to Europe with my grandmother, not speaking with my mother all summer, because when I went to tell him we couldn't do this, or you know, make sure he was actually leaving his wife, we ended up sleeping together again, in the town dance studio on an Al Gilbert record."

"Wait, is that the one we rehearsed in?" She nodded.

"Yep, the very one. The doors weren't even locked. Anyone could've walked in. They would've taken my crown and beat him to death with it!" She paused reflectively. "I wish someone would've walked in." Her tone was more somber, she was losing her focus and succumbing to the floaty feeling the alcohol was giving her.

"So love, Europe. How'd you get from there to the driveway?" She got her second wind.

"Oh, that stupid letter! I write to him, tell him oh, it was special but he's married. I'm taking myself out of the equation so _he _doesn't have to choose. He puts it in his fucking jacket pocket! Who do you think does his laundry? She finds it and throws his ass out; publicly I might add; clothes being thrown out the window and everything! Then her and her mother see me and my mom in the town square and her mom calls me a home-wrecking whore in front of everyone. And the worst part is she's right!"

"Mary, no, you are not a whore. It's impossible."

"I told you, I had sex with Dean, a married Dean. I'm not a Mary, far from it!"  
"He's right Ace, you may not be a Mary, but you are far from being a whore."

"So then what happened?" A random voice questioned. She sighed, both in anger and remembrance, along with pleasure as Logan started massaging her feet.

"Well, I felt guilty and we started seeing each other again. I mean, if you call visiting a few times and random possessive phone calls dating, and then, well you were all there. He doesn't belong here; I'm in a different world." She sighed. "Damn Farmer John, he had to make my grandmother right!" She got quiet again; the only sounds in the pool house were the clinking of glasses and a few whispered comments. Then she gave her final thoughts on the situation. "I'm not upset about the break up, I'm just pissed he had to do it in public…again."

"Well Ace, maybe this was best then. You two are done, you don't have to lie about your feelings and feel guilty anymore, and now you're free to choose one of us fine, young, strapping, rich men to make your grandparents happy." He waited for her smart ass response. "Ace?" Looking up he noticed her eyes closed and her breathing deep and even. "She's asleep."

"More like passed out. This is probably her first real experience with alcohol."

"And how do you know that?" Logan looked at Tristan questioningly. The blond sighed, and then with a small smile ran his hands through Rory's disheveled hair.

"Because no matter how many married bag boys she sleeps with, she'll always be my Mary." Everything in the pool house was quiet until Finn brought up their current dilemma.

"Uh mates, how are we gonna get her past the Gilmores? I doubt they'd take kindly to seeing their granddaughter passed out in the pool house."

"Oh shit!" "Damn." "We're screwed!"

They all began envisioning the ways Emily Gilmore would claw their eyes out and rip them to pieces.

"Uh, Ace, come on, time to wake up." She moaned and rolled over, but didn't wake. "Ace?" Logan tried again.

"Don't, let her sleep. I have an idea, hand me my cell." Logan cocked an eyebrow but complied. Making sure not to wake her, Tristan slowly stood up and placed her back down on the couch. Logan followed his example, placing her feet down and covering her with an afghan before following Tristan to the corner to see what the other blond had in mind.

"Gilmore Residence."

"Uh hi, this is Tristan DuGrey. Can you put on Mr. Gilmore?"

"Of course, one moment Mr. DuGrey." A beat passed.

"Ah, Tristan, this is a surprise. I could've sworn I saw you here earlier."

"Hello Mr. Gilmore and yes you did see me there; that's actually why I'm calling. You see, Rory and I hadn't seen each other since Chilton and running into her again was a surprise."

"It was a surprise to see her at her grandparent's house?" Richard sounded amused.

"Ah, well, I know she's never been into parties that much, and remembering she was Harvard bound, I didn't expect to see her at a Yale Alumni party."

"Of course, of course. So you were calling because you saw Rory tonight?"

"No, we actually ended up leaving to catch up. I apologize for ditching by the way, please accept and pass on my utmost apology to Mrs. Gilmore for skipping out, but we wanted to go somewhere a bit more private."

"Oh, no apologies needed, my boy. I'm sure you young men must have found us old fuddy-duddies terribly boring. I don't blame you for leaving in the slightest. So how is Rory?"

"Well sir, she seems to be tired out from the night's events and has fallen asleep. It's a little late for driving her all the way home to Stars Hollow, so I was calling to inform you she'd be sleeping at my house tonight, in one of the guest rooms of course, and not to worry."

"I see. So what your saying is Rory and yourself left the party, together, and now she won't be home tonight because she's currently sleeping in one of your guestrooms? Am I correct?" Something in the older man's voice terrified him, but he had just told the man his granddaughter was staying at his house, no wonder he was suspicious.

"Uh, yes sir." A few beats passed and Tristan shared a worried look with Logan. He nearly started to sweat when Richard's voice came back over the line, cool and calm…deadly. He could tell the man had left the party because the background music and chatter had disappeared. Okay, now he was sweating.

"Mr. DuGrey. Do not take me for a fool. I don't appreciate liars nor would I encourage their relationships with my granddaughter. However, due to the circumstances of the night, I will excuse you. You and Mr. Huntzberger have my permission to tend to Rory. That scene in the driveway was horrid and I expect she's more then a little upset. Luckily Emily was distracted or it would have been much worse. I expect you to call Rory's mother and inform her of her daughter's whereabouts should you choose not to bring her home tonight, and I expect all evidence of your sub-party to be wiped from the pool house before Emily catches wind."

"Sir?" Tristan felt like a feather could've knocked him over, especially when the other man began to chuckle. And seeing the paleness of Tristan's face, Logan and the others were worried too.

"Tristan, you don't believe you and your friends invented the idea of the sub-party, it's a tradition long ago created to get out of these stuffy parties. If I weren't old and boring I would be right there with you, but Emily would skin my hide. Now, take care of Rory for me and let Mr. McCrae know he owes me some scotch, and not the piss water he usually drinks. Until next time." And he was left listening to the dial tone. Logan and the rest of the sub-partiers looked on anxiously as Tristan slowly folded up his phone and took a deep breath.

"Well, what's going on? Did he buy it, or should we start running?" Tristan let out a sigh.

"He said he hoped we enjoyed the sub-party, Colin owes him some scotch, and I quote, 'not the piss water he usually drinks', and you and I are responsible for Rory. We're to call her mom and let her know where she is, and then it's up to us if we want to drive her home or bring her back to Yale. We just have to take care of her." Everyone stared at him in shock. He nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"So…what now?" Tristan ran a hand through his hair and took a look at the woman on the couch.

"Now we call Lorelai."


	3. Phone Calls to Lorelai

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 3: Phone Calls to Lorelai

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed. Please note that the whole TJ/date in Luke's apartment doesn't happen like it did on the show. For this story, TJ left, Luke and Lorelai finished their date, and now they're downstairs so Lorelai can have some more coffee. Okay, read on...and please review, I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

"_So…what now?" Tristan ran a hand through his hair and took a look at the woman on the couch. _

"_Now we call Lorelai."_

"Wait, Lorelai Gilmore, _the_ Lorelai?" Tristan rolled his eyes. Robert was definitely clueless.

"No dumbass; the other Lorelai Gilmore. Yes, her. What did you think? Rory hatched out of an egg?" At this most of the men in the room turned and looked at the girl on the couch in a new light. Everyone in Hartford society knew who Lorelai Gilmore was, and her story. It was still the most powerful scandal to hit the Hartford elite and was used to scare the young blue bloods into submission. Of course, it didn't quite work that way and most of the youth of Hartford worshiped the Gilmore who, not only got pregnant but instead of doing the 'right thing' and marrying the father, who was still unknown though many stories had been created, had run away from it all. And now they were in the presence of the very scandal and discovering that the rumors they'd heard didn't even compare to the reality. Seeing this play out before him, hell, even the three stooges looked a little in awe, Tristan rolled his eyes and made his way toward Rory.

"Mary, uh, hey Rory, you don't have to wake up but can you tell me where your cell phone is?" One blue eye opened and pointed to the purse on her hip that was wedged between her and the couch. "Thanks." She nodded sleepily and returned to the land of nod. Sighing, he slowly reached for the purse coming into contact with areas he'd only dreamed of being before. Hearing her breath hitch when he touched a particularly sensitive spot, it took everything in him not so dwell and just grab the bag. He was victorious, coming up with the bag….until he noticed that the small pink phone had somehow fallen out of the purse and landed right between two very prominent places he knew he'd get smacked for even thinking of touching. "Damn it."

"I'll get that for you, mate." Finn started forward, but at Tristan's glare he quickly took a step back. "Right then, uh, after you." Once again the blond sighed before continuing on his mission. Closing his eyes he reached out and grabbed the phone, but pulling away his hand grazed her left breast and she gave out a small moan. He froze, then pulled his hand away as if burned. Hopefully she wouldn't remember that in the morning. Facing the group he held up the pink device.

"Got it." Then opening it he quickly found the contacts list and began scrolling down while raising a few eyebrows at a few of the entries. Luckily he found the one labeled home and after a brief pause he pushed call. It rang...and rang….and rang.

"Hi this is Lorelai, Rory, and sometimes Luke. If you're listening to this, then we're _obviously_ not home, or, maybe we are and we just don't like you. Either way leave a message and we'll get back to you if you don't fall in the second category. Or if you have a nice voice. Or we know your really hot, because then obviously why would we hate you? 'MOM!' Oh, sorry, so yeah listen for the be-…BEEP!" Tristan couldn't help the laugh that escaped, she was definitely better then the stories. Of course then he realized he had to leave a message to his childhood hero.

"Hi Lorelai, or uh, Miss Gilmore. This is Tristan DuGrey, I went to Chilton with Rory. You might know me as the boy who made your daughter's life miserable? Um, I think Mary said something about calling me Bible boy? Anyway, I'm calling to let you know that Mary won't be coming home tonight because, uh, well she's asleep at the moment and, while I know you two are close, I don't want to say anything to get her into trouble. Not to say she's been doing anything she'll get into trouble for but, crap. Anyway, the party at your parent's house went pretty badly; um, bag boy showed up and then proceeded to dump her in front of quite a few guests and well, she's not in any condition to face your town. I know a little of Stars Hollow and what's been going on recently in Mary's love life and her coming home dr-uh in a limo with several guys not twelve feet tall with floppy hair could cause some trouble. So, we're going to bring her back to Yale with us, uh, Logan Huntzberger and I anyway. I don't know if she's mentioned him, but she's in good hands. And if it makes you feel better your father said it was okay, though if your anything like the stories that make you want to come here and get her immediately, but take comfort that if your mother found out she'd kill us all. Anyway, yeah, I'm going to try your cell and the entries in Rory's phone that mention you so you aren't worried, but just in case I don't get through with them, uh, she's safe and she'll probably see you tomorrow. So, well, thanks I gue-" BEEP!

Hanging up Tristan stared at the phone for a few minutes before turning and coming face to face with the three stooges and a clean pool house. He looked at them questioningly.

"Well, while you left your sonnet we figured it was time to clear out and clean up. Everyone else has gone back inside to join the parents and Colin has already told ours we're leaving back to school to study for that huge test we have tomorrow."

"What? What test?" Finn looked toward Logan panicked. The blond rolled his eyes.

"Relax Finn; it was just to get us out of some 'family bonding'. Now Tristan, why don't we get Ace in the car and you can make the rest of your calls on the road."

"Right, uh, do you have her stuff?" Colin nodded and held up the bag with Rory's other clothes in it. "Okay, I guess I'll-"

"If you want I'll carry her." Logan offered amused with the way Tristan was acting.

"No! I just, um. Go get the car; I'll meet you guys in a minute." With a salute the trio was out the door and he was left with his Mary. Approaching the couch like one would a wild animal; he shook his head at his apprehensiveness and bent down to pick her up. She was lighter then he thought she would be, what with the junk food she'd devoured earlier, but to him the weight was just right. She sighed as he lifted her, and then burrowed her way into his neck as he held her close. A quick look around the pool house revealed the guys had done their jobs right, and then he left with Rory in his arms. Approaching the black SUV he was wondering how they were going to get her in, but the door opened and he saw that the front seat had been reclined and was waiting for her. Carefully and with Logan's help, they got her in the seat and buckled up. She only stirred a little, but a soft snore assured them all she was still sleeping. Finn and Colin shared the seat furthest in back, so he climbed in the back behind Logan who was driving. Then they were off, back to Yale, back to reality. He'd forgotten he was going to be calling to find Lorelai, only remembering when the pink razor began to ring. Jumping, he looked behind him.

"What do I do?"

"You could answer it. For all you know it's the lovely Lorelai calling back to tell you to take her daughter home, now." Tristan nodded, that made sense; answer the phone, it was probably Mary's mother.

"Right." Taking a deep breath he flipped open the phone. "Hello, Rory Gilmore's phone."

"Who is this?" The voice was male, low, and rough, definitely not bag boy's and no one he knew of.

"Uh, this is Tristan DuGrey." He heard a woman's voice in the background asking what was going on.

"Just a second Lorelai. Uh, why are you answering Rory's phone? She's okay isn't she?"

"What do you mean is Rory okay? Luke, who's on the phone?" He could hear the woman in the background clearer now. Her saying the name Luke sparked Tristan's mind. He knew Luke was the owner of the diner Rory and her mother frequented, he was Rory's father figure growing up, and he'd once put Farmer John in a headlock. That definitely put him in Tristan's good graces. He opened his mouth to assure him Rory was fine when there was a sound of a brief struggle and a woman's voice, Lorelai's he assumed, came over the line.

"Who is this? What are you doing with my daughter's phone? And why isn't Rory answering it herself?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, uh, Rory's mom?"

"Yes, now answer my questions!" He could hear the panic in her voice and did his best to calm her down.

"Right, uh this is Tristan DuGrey, I went to Chilton with Rory, you probably don't remember me but-"

"Bible boy, yes I remember you. But that doesn't explain what you're doing with my daughter's phone, especially since last I heard you were in military school after breaking into some guys safe. That doesn't exactly endear you to me and if you don't start talking and tell me where Rory is, I will reach through this phone line and castrate you, and don't think I can't because-"

"Rory's fine!" He shouted, then looked over at the girl in question to see if she'd woken up. There was silence on the other end of the line and he assumed that was his cue to start explaining. "Uh, I was at that party your parents threw her-"

"You mean the Male Yale party? Hey, when did you start Yale?" Now she knew her daughter was safe Lorelai had obviously relaxed and began the interrogation.

"Uh, yeah, and last year. "

"Oh, and you never ran into Rory? That's surprising."

"To me too."

"So what did my parents do, or what happened? Did she fall out of the tree trying to escape? Because I told her the basement window was a better option, I mean, you went to school with her, you must have taken gym together; my daughter has no athletic ability in her at all. It's genetic. Not to mention any type of exercise is banned from our lives thanks to the Gilmore Girls Handbook, but really, what did my parents do?" Tristan stared at the phone in shock, amazed she'd said all of that in one breath. "Hello, are you still there ET?"

"ET?"

"Evil Tristan, though I suppose if you're with Rory, you're not evil anymore. So fess up."

"It wasn't your parents." There was a pause.

"You mean she actually did fall out of the tree?" A yelp, Luke he assumed.

"Ah, no. It was Bag Boy, ah Dean." Lorelai sighed. She didn't approve of her daughter's actions or of her current relationship with her first boyfriend. Her daughter hadn't learned that if it didn't work once it wasn't going to work again, something she'd learned the hard way from Christopher. But nonetheless she knew her daughter had feelings for the boy and if another guy, one she knew Dean despised was answering her daughter's phone, something big must have happened.

"Give it to me."

"He broke up with her." She drew in a breath. "In front of quite few people, uh, guys, myself included." She let out a loud sigh.

"Was there yelling involved, did he make a scene? Because the only good part of this would be if he ruined my mother's night too."

"Ah, no, it wasn't like the dance marathon. He more just looked at her, told her he didn't belong or something, and left her standing in the dust."

"Oh ouch!" Then she realized what he'd said. "Wait, you know about the dance marathon breakup?" Tristan nodded, then realizing she could hear him answered.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of know everything, at least about her love life since I left."

"Really?" He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"I won't name things, but yes, everything. Dean, Jess, Dean, Europe." She gasped.

"Wow, okay, you do know everything. Um, we're off topic. I'm assuming you answered because Rory isn't able?

"Uh, yeah. I actually called your house a little while ago and was about to call your work and Luke's to let you know she won't be home tonight. The guys and I are taking her back to school, she's asleep and I don't think she'd like the town to see her like this and get the wrong impression."

"You mean she's drunk and passed out and you're taking care of her." He froze.

"Uh." Lorelai gave a laugh. It had to happen sometime and she was glad at least her daughter was with friends. Not to mention, what kind of damage could she really do at her grandparent's house at a society party. It didn't occur to her to think back to her childhood or at her daughter for the evidence to that question until much later that night.

"It's okay, she's safe right? Uh, who's all there though?"

"Um, Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, and Finn Rothschild. I don't know if she's mentioned them or anything, but-"

"Not too much, but enough. I know they're friends and you guys wouldn't hurt her. If anything because you all know what I would do to you if you hurt my daughter nor what would happen once her father, our entire town and her grandparents would do when I'm done." He shot a nervous look to the rest of the gang.

"Right, uh, nothing happening, no hurting whatsoever. We're just gonna take her back to our place and let her sleep, on the couch, or I mean in one of our beds, but not in a bed with her because she deserves privacy and that would be inappropriate." Lorelei's laughter cut him off.

"Okay, it's fine. Definitely give her a bed though because she's gonna wake up tomorrow, and well, she deserves some comfort before the agony starts. Make sure you take care of everything, I have a feeling you're experts on the matter, and if she doesn't come home tomorrow do me a favor and make sure she wallows, and soon. The last time she didn't wallow she ended up going to a party where I believe she kissed you and ran away crying. This time, let her wallow and when she kisses you, she might just stick around."

"Uh, what?" Tristan couldn't believe she was bringing that up. Obviously she knew more about him then he thought.

"You should know, I am Lorelai Gilmore, I know everything. Now, I give you permission to take care of my girl. Call me if anything happens. Have a nice night and enjoy her hung-over. If her in the morning without coffee is any indication, you guys are gonna have an interesting morning. Sweet dreams, Bible Boy."

Hanging up the phone, Lorelai stared at the device and began to laugh loudly as she pictured what her daughter's reaction to the next morning would be. As she laughed she gathered even more stares then usual when Luke had to catch her so she didn't fall off her stool.

"Lorelai, what?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes she simply answered, "Rory," and no further explanation was needed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Brief Author's Note: Yay! So far I've gotten some good feedback. You guys seem to like the story and I'm hoping you'll continue reading and enjoying it. Hopefully my Lorelai lives up to expectations and I thank all who reviewed for your kind words so far. The next chapter should be up Fri/Sat. Toodles! jessebelle


	4. Un a dressed Problems

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 4: Un(a)dressed Problems

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed. Please note that the whole TJ/date in Luke's apartment doesn't happen like it did on the show. For this story, TJ left, Luke and Lorelai finished their date, and now they're downstairs so Lorelai can have some more coffee.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tristan was staring at the phone so intently that he failed to realize they'd arrived back at Yale and the car had stopped.

"DuGrey?" He snapped his head in the direction of the questioning voice.

"Hmm?" he asked Logan, his mind still on Lorelai's cautioning words.

"We're here. Ah, what did she say? And why didn't we just take her to her mom's?"

"She's from a small town, a really small town where she's the town princess. I wouldn't be surprised if they already know what happened tonight. I don't think her arriving in town with us, completely plastered, would help her at all."

"I see. And her mom was okay with this?"

"Yeah, she was really cool about it, she lives up to the hype."

"So then why do you look like you just got off the phone with the other Mrs. Gilmore?" Finn interjected.

"Because she sounded too amused at the thought of us dealing with Rory tomorrow when she's hung-over."

"What are we planning on doing with her? Do we take her back to her room?" Colin asked.

"No!" Logan responded passionately. At the puzzled looks he received he explained, "Her roommate scares me." No further explanation was needed for Colin and Finn, but Tristan, not knowing it was Paris, decided to give him a hard time.

"You're afraid of a girl? Why; was she one of your conquests?" Logan shuddered at the thought and shook his head.

"You've never met this girl. I have no problem admitting she scares the crap out of me; she's vicious."

"I bet she's a tiger in bed, though." At Finn's comment they all turned to look at the Australian who shrugged unphased. "What, like you've never thought about it." Ignoring him, Tristan addressed Logan again.

"I knew a girl like that in high school; all I can say was it was a good thing she liked me."

"Back to my question, where are we taking her?"

"Back to our room." Logan answered Colin.

"Whose bed? Because I'll happily offer my-"

"Either mine or she can take the couch Finn. She'd kill us if she woke up next to you."

"And what makes you so special? It's not like your bed gets less use then mine."

"Simple, Ace likes me."

"We'll put her on the couch. It's easier to keep an eye on her that way. I'm more worried about how she'll react in the morning. Knowing my luck she'll forget most of last night, my presence included, see me tomorrow and freak."

"I thought you've known her since Chilton? And she seemed really happy to see you earlier. Why would she suddenly be upset now?" Logan rose an eyebrow as he watched Tristan look so lovingly at the girl passed out on the seat, who was now softly snoring and drooling on his leather interior.

"She's Mary." He answered as if that explained everything.

"Yes, we've established she was a Mary, now a Maggie. She said it wasn't you who was responsible for that, though she wishes you had been. So again, why would she freak?"

"Not a Mary, _My_ Mary." Tristan explained to Colin. Realization set in on both his and Finn's faces, Logan having understood right away.

"You mean _That_ Mary? Your Mary who you were madly in love with Mary?" Finn tried to clarify. Tristan nodded.

"Yes, _that_ Mary, the one I tormented because I thought third grade flirtation tactics were in. I would've just resorted to pulling her hair but I got sent to military school just in time. You guys probably know her better then I do at the moment, though." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we just need to make sure we have plenty of coffee ready when she wakes up, and Finn can make his miracle hangover cure. Ace'll be fine whether she remembers you or not. I'm more worried about how she'll react to the breakup in the morning. But we can't do anything until then, so we should probably just bring her inside. That position can't be comfortable." Agreeing with him they all started exiting the SUV, Colin commenting,

"You're just worried about your leather seats." Tristan and Finn snorted in agreement when Logan didn't deny the accusation as the blond and brunette carefully extracted the girl from the vehicle. She shifted in Tristan's arms, but thankfully didn't wake.

"Finn, can you get her purse? I've kind of got my hands full."

"I've got it Tristan." Logan answered. "Let's get Ace inside."

Once inside the suite, a new problem presented itself.

"Uh, are we gonna let her sleep like that? I mean, it can't be comfortable." Looking at Rory on the couch everyone had to agree with Finn's observation. Her dress was now beyond wrinkled and had tightened itself around her chest due to its position. Her head had to have been hurting her with all of the bobby pins and the tiara. The diamonds were definitely out of place and her shoes…

"I suppose we should change her into something more comfortable. Logan, do you have-?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." And the blond disappeared into his bedroom returning with a t-shirt and boxers. "Okay, how do we do this?" Tristan surveyed the situation.

"The first thing to go is Colin and Finn. It's bad enough we'll be changing her, but she doesn't need all of us to see her."

"Hey, we can be perfect gentlemen!" Finn protested, but his words fell on deaf ears as Colin dragged the Australian and shoved him into his room. Turning to face the two blonds he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Give a call if you need anything. I'm going to bed." Then he too left for his bedroom. Left alone with Rory, neither made a move towards her until she shifted, wincing when a bobby pin stuck her in the head. This drew their attention to the bigger picture.

"Right, you get her shoes and pantyhose off, I'll start with her head, and then we can tackle the dress together." Logan agreed, but he couldn't help but make a comment as he smirked.

"So do you usually need help undressing a woman?" Tristan hit him in the arm before kneeling next to Rory's head and beginning his task.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own. I jus figured she'd be less likely to kill the both of us if we worked together. But by all means, you can take off her dress. Just let me be there when she asks about it tomorrow." Logan paused, his hands in the process of unstrapping her heels.

"Good point." A few minutes later the boys took a deep breath before Logan gently pulled her into a sitting position and Tristan unzipped her dress. Both tried to avoid the new view of their friend, a much harder task then it seemed. Working together they got her in the shirt and boxers, her dress now laying in a pile on the coffee table along with her other things. Placing her down they let out relieved sighs before she stirred on the couch. This time she didn't go back to sleep. One eye popped open as she stared at the two and shifted uncomfortably mumbling, "Can one of you take off my bra? It's itchy." Then she fell back asleep leaving them to stare.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear her ask me that. Do you think-?" Tristan asked with wide eyes. Logan shrugged.

"She asked. Just…it's strapless because of the dress. Unhook it and pull it out from under her shirt." Paler then usual Tristan nodded.

"Right, just unhook it. Wait, why am I the one doing this? What about you?" Logan smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Simple, she likes you tonight, and if she does happen to forget the night's events, you can get away with it whereas I have a feeling she'll hold this over my head. I'm assuming we're gonna sleep out here tonight?" Tristan nodded barely noticing when Logan left the room.

Right…remove her bra. He stepped forward cautiously as if afraid she'd wake up and kill him then and there. It was as he slowly extended a hand up her shirt that he realized how ridiculous he was being. They were in college, not high school anymore, and Logan was right…she had asked. His confidence once again restored, he made quick work of the strap and tried to ignore the way her skin felt as he removed his hand, bra in tow. By then Logan had returned with pillows and blankets. Neither one spoke as they setup a makeshift bed on the floor, both realizing it was late and their adventure wouldn't really begin until morning. Then with another quick check on her, they succumbed to their exhaustion with smiles at her light snoring.


	5. The Morning After

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 5: The Morning After

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Coming to, Rory Gilmore felt like she'd gone several rounds with Paris, had Luke run over her head with his truck, go back over it in reverse, and then let every member of Stars Hollow repeat the process. Keeping her eyes closed and moving as little as possible she focused on the voices that had woken her, trying to recall where she was and how she'd gotten there.

"You realize, she's the first girl to sleep here without…you know."

"Finn!"

"What, it's a legitimate observation."

"What about Steph?" She heard a couch that sounded clearly like "Colin," Then a smack and a small scuffle before…

"Shh, are you trying to wake her?"

It was this voice that confused her, as she'd recognized he others as Logan, Colin, and Finn's. This voice though, tickled her memory, and the effect of trying to remember coupled with her nose picking up he scent of coffee caused her to groan in pain and open her eyes. She got a small glimpse of her surroundings, Logan's room, before she clamped her eyes shut.

"Sun bad." She managed to get out before pulling the pillow over her head.

"God, she sounds like Finn." There were a few laughs, but they stopped immediately at her growl.

"Shut. Up. Coffee. Now." Her arm reached out to grab her elixir of life. Only when she was handed a glass did she remove the pillow and without looking, brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, only to spit it out a moment later "Ugh! That's not coffee! What the hell are you playing at? Do you want me to kill you, because I'd take great pleasure at castrating you all with a wooden spoon and keeping your heads on pikes outside my room in warning to others." Though she couldn't see them, she could feel their discomfort at her words.

"Ah, Ace, you gotta trust me on this. Drink what we gave you, chug it even. I promise you you'll thank me." There was a cough, "Okay, thank Finn later. We have coffee waiting, but you need that first."

"Why?" She grunted.

"Because, you're hung over and that's Finn's cure-all. How else do you think the boy gets to classes?" At Logan's words, a couple of memories trickled back into her brain, but not any relevant to prevent the panic at his words. One eye opened.

"Hung-over?" She could see Logan nod, kneeling down next to her on the couch.

"Yes Ace, just…drink it. You'll feel better and we'll explain." Her one eye gazed at him, then the concoction in her hand skeptically. "Trust me, Ace." He took her other hand in his.

From where he watched the two, Tristan developed an odd feeling in his stomach as she considered his words, then proved her trust in Logan by downing the drink without too much consideration. The face she made as it hit her taste buds made them wish they had a camera If anything, Tristan had a feeling Lorelai would've enjoyed seeing it. As soon as she finished, she handed Logan the empty glass and reached it out again

"Coffee." But Logan shook his had.

"Sorry Ace, give it a minute for it to kick in while Colin goes and gets you a cup." However, Logan's command was directed toward Tristan, the newest member of the three stooges so that they could assess the situation before she panicked anymore. The blond nodded and headed for the kitchen, getting the prepared coffee as he listened to the conversation with Rory.

Amazingly for as disgusting as it had tasted, Finn's recipe seemed to do the trick almost instantly. The gnomes mining in her head took a break and the troll that died and decomposed in her mouth seemed to disappear. Slowly she opened her eyes and faced the trio, not noticing Colin was still there as she surveyed her surroundings. Her blissful, calm surveyal of the situation was broken, however, by Finn's question.

"Well love, what do you remember from last night? Anything?" Rory closed her eyes again.

"Bits and pieces. It's slowly coming back, my brain is just-"

"Delayed? Yeah, give it a minute, but tell us what you do know now." Logan interjected. She could hear the worry? Panic? Cautiousness in his voice, and while she was touched, it also sent her alarms up.

"Why? What did I do? Besides get drunk of course, and sleep here, with all of you. Oh my God! Where are my clothes?" She'd just registered the fact that the dress she knew she'd worn that night was gone replaced by…a really comfy shirt and boxers that definitely weren't her own. As she began to visibly panic, Logan placed his hands on her shoulders and cut off her inner turmoil.

"Whoa, whoa Ace, slow down. I'll, we'll explain everything. And before you really start to freak, your dress and party attire weren't exactly the best sleepwear so we put you in something more comfortable. Those are mine that you're wearing. Don't be mad, but it was just our concern for your comfort. Your clothes are right here." He pointed to the coffee table where she could see her dress pooled in a pile and her bra in plain sight on top. It set her off again.

"So what, now you've all seen me naked! That's-ugh!" Her blush was clearly visible. Seeing her embarrassment and wanting to head off another panic attack, Logan quickly clarified.

"No, Ace, no. Colin and Finn didn't see anything, and neither did we really; so just calm down."

"Calm down! Calm Down! I just woke up in your apartment, hung-over because I apparently got drunk at my grandmother's auction-off-Rory party, and you're telling me you changed me clothes, so even if you haven't seen me naked, my bra on the coffee table state's otherwise. And if Colin and Finn didn't help, then who's we?!" By now she was sitting up and gesturing animatedly with her hands. In the kitchen Tristan decided that was his cue.

"That'd be me. Hey Mary."

As soon as she heard the nickname she froze. She didn't register him handing her a cup of coffee, or the worried looks she received as she automatically drank said cup of coffee. She was too caught up in the memories, both of her days at Chilton and her encounters with Tristan, as well as the memories of last night as they came rushing back. She remembered the party, the sub-party in the pool house, Dean, seeing Tristan again, being thrilled by his presence for some unknown reason she couldn't analyze at the moment, the drinking, the ranting, hell, she even remembered asking him to take off her bra. Oh God! She couldn't believe this!"

They watched almost nervously as the various emotions flickered across her face like a slideshow. The little smiles, the anger, the sadness, and ending with embarrassment as she flushed bright red.

"Mary, Are you okay?" He joined Logan in standing before her on the couch. She snapped out of her funk and just stared.

"Tristan." He gave her a shy smile. "Hey."

"Uh, what do you remember about last night?" She didn't meet his eyes as she answered.

"Everything."

"Everything?" She flushed again; interesting.

"Everything. Then her eyes widened in panic, again. "Oh God, she's gonna kill me!" She jumped off the couch and grabbed her purse from the table. "Thanks for everything. Tristan, it was nice seeing you again, but I have to-"

"Wait, slow down! Its okay, we called her. She knows where you are and who you're with; no need to leave so fast." At this she paused in the middle of putting on her shoes.

"You called her and told her where I was? That I was with you? And she hasn't come with an axe to kill you? I doubt that." At this Tristan cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's true, love, he did call her."

"Really?" Rory was skeptical.

"Yes, your mom was fine with everything. She actually sounded….proud?" Rory froze.

"My mom? You called my mom!" Tristan just stared; now everyone was confused.

"Well, yes. Why, what her were you talking about?" Rory continued to put on her shoes at light speed.

"My roommate. I need to go. Thanks and bye!" And she ran off. The foursome stared in shock as she broke a cardinal Gilmore Girl rule of running when coffee wasn't involved, more in shock that she could run with both the hangover and in her high heels. They snapped out of it when they heard a crash and her voice shouting, "Sorry!", and they began to follow after her.

"Wait! Mar-Rory! Slow Down!" She looked over her shoulder, surprised they were following her, but more concerned at what Paris' reaction to how she'd spent her night, and with whom.

"I'm sorry, call me later-whoa, sorry- Logan knows the number!" And she dodged another student with a surprising amount of skill. The boys of course didn't listen and managed to catch up with her just as she reached her dorm. She was leaning against the wall outside the door, her bent over and breathing heavily. Her eyes widened as she saw their approach, but before she could warn them, the door flung over.

"Where the hell have you been? You said you'd be back after your date with Farmer John. I had to have Doyle leave so you wouldn't be "scarred" again and you never even showed up! I could have been having sex, but instead I was worrying over you! I mean, you would've called if you'd decided to spend the night with floppy, right Gilmore? You wouldn't not tell me on purpose to make me worry? I called your grandparents! Your grandfather said you left early with some blond, rich, boy-toys! Really Rory, what the hell were you thinking? You couldn't take one minute to call and say you've given into Huntzberger's charm and ruined your life. I expected more from you!"

Rory remained silent throughout the tirade, waiting for Paris to take a breath before interrupting.

"I'm sorry Paris, if I would've been able, I would've called, but-"

"Able?! What do you mean able? Were you in a ditch somewhere? Unable to talk? I called your mother, she told me not to worry; you were in safe hands. You couldn't have had one of the stooges here give me a heads up?"

"Paris! I was drunk, passed out I think, I'm still a little fuzzy. I swear I would've-"

"Drunk! Are you forgetting something? You are my competition! If you don't do well, I lose my drive, my grades slip, and I flunk out. Do you want that to happen Rory? Do you want to be the reason my dreams didn't come true?!" Rory looked down at the floor, both in shame and because the headache was back thanks to Paris' yelling.

"Dean broke up with me. At the party, in front of everyone. The guys were just trying to help me forget."

"Oh." Paris' voice softened. "Oh, well, that's okay then." Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"Thank god she's got your permission." Paris zeroed in on her new target.

"Shut it, Huntzberger! It's been a long…nigh-" Her eyes caught sight of the other blond. "Tristan?" She froze and stood in front of him for a moment, one moment that for Tristan was one of the scariest of his life.

"Hey Paris, long time no see. I thought you were going to Harvard?" It was obviously the wrong thing to say as she saw Rory wince and Paris' eyes flash. He barely had time to put his hands up in defense when she came at him, fists first. "Ahh, Paris! What the hell?"

"You jack-ass!" Finn turned to Rory in confusion.

"How does he know Satan?" Rory gave him a small smile and a giggle.

"Chilton." Colin gave her an odd look.

"Wait, I thought he said she liked him?" She nodded.

"She does." They stared as Paris ranted at the blond, hitting him to physically emphasize her words. After a particularly hard smack, Rory decided to intervene.

"Paris. Paris! Stop, let him go." She pulled the girl off her fellow blond and steered her in the direction of their dorm.

"But he-"

"I know, and I'll explain everything inside. Just…go to your craft corner, calm down."

"Bu-"

"Think of your glue gun. Go. I'll be right there." With a disappointed and scary look, Paris threw the men one last glare before disappearing inside.

"Mary-"

"Ace." Rory cut Tristan and Logan off with her hand.

"Don't. Ugh, again, thank you all for helping me last night and this morning. I'll make it up to you, but I have to go. I'll see you around. Bye!" And she practically left a smoke trail she left so fast entering the suite. Whether her fast exit was out of embarrassment or what, they had no clue. All they knew was they were left staring at the door.

"So, Mary's roommate is Paris Geller and they live here." Tristan broke the silence. "Good to know." And with one last look at the door, the foursome departed back to their room. After all, Rory wasn't the only one with a hangover that morning. They were just glad they didn't have to deal with Paris anymore.


	6. Kidnapped! Tradition?

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 6: Kidnapped!...Tradition?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was a week before she finally saw the boys again. After explaining the nights' happenings to Paris, her mother, and Lane, going over everything in her mind once again just for herself, and returning to Stars Hollow for a mini wallow session, she'd been so embarrassed that only avoidance had sounded like a good idea. The boys, on the other hand, had a different idea.

The first night they'd called, twice…each. Luckily Paris had manned the phone informing them she was sleeping it off and studying for class.

The next day, Sunday, she'd left for Stars Hollow, but not before finding a wrapped package on her doorstep that turned out to be her dress, dry cleaned of course, as well as her bra. Explaining that to everyone in Luke's due to her mistake of not opening it right away before she left for home proved to be even more embarrassing due to the fact that the news of her breakup had already spread around town. Lorelai thought it was hilarious.

Monday started classes again and she'd buried herself in her work the entire week, both for class and the YDN. The boys had of course left messages, stopped by, brought her everything from coffee (or more correctly a coffee cart with instructions to follow her around for the day) to flowers. Tristan had been the most enthusiastic, closely followed by Logan, and the two had formed a mini competition on who could outdo the other. It was exhausting trying to dodge them and their grand gestures, as well as get away when she did run into them, but she was managing; a fact she knew drove them crazy. Now it was Friday, and like every other week, she was at Friday night dinner, her mother nowhere to be found (She'd been too sick, or so she claimed. Emily had surprisingly let it go with minimal fuss,) and her grandparents were both acting odder then normal.

"So Rory, I was wondering if you'd considered doing a follow-up article about the Life and Death Brigade. After all, it was amazing you found them in the first place." Her grandfather had enquired over dessert. Deciding things were finally going back to normal, what with them praising her writing, she smiled and relaxed as she answered.

"Oh, well, no I hadn't thought about it. I mean, I'd love to; the Event was so fun, but I don't think my source would be able to help me again. I was lucky they let me report on them at all."

"Oh? You never know unless you try." Her grandmother said. This caused her mental flags to rise. Emily hadn't been thrilled when she'd found out her granddaughter had decided to play Mary Poppins; though it had more to do with the stunt itself then her being in danger.

"Um, I guess. I'll have to ask Lo-my source." Dammit! That meant she'd actually have to talk to him, something she was dreading. She'd been surprised when her grandparents hadn't commented on her behavior at the party other then if she'd had fun or not. Emily had actually been pleased when she'd mentioned who she'd 'left' with, though her grandfather had an annoyingly knowing look on her face when she'd informed them of her companions.

She was still incredibly embarrassed by her behavior and she was still in shock at Tristan's presence. She wasn't sure how she felt about the blond, torn between annoyance that was just an instinct to his presence and the name 'Mary', along with pleasure knowing she'd missed him and they'd left on good terms. It was the pleasure that had caused her to go out of her way to avoid the group. She vaguely remembered her feelings for the blond, feelings she'd ignored all throughout her days at Chilton and had nearly forgotten about. Feelings that tickled at her memory even at the thought of him. It was driving her crazy, she'd just finished her relationship with Dean and-

"Well, that might not be necessary; you are a Gilmore." Her grandfather's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and his tone was even more suspicious.

"What's being a Gilmore have to do with anything?" But she never got her answer. She saw her grandparents nod at someone behind her, but before she could turn around to see who was there, it went dark. Someone had blindfolded her.

"Grandpa!" But no help came and she felt herself being stood up and her arms being tied behind her back.

"Richard, is this really necessary?" She heard her grandmother's voice.

"It's tradition. I'm sorry Rory." She heard her grandfather's answer and apology. She gave a scream, muffled due to the gag being inserted in her mouth as she was suddenly lifted into someone's arms, with another tying up her feet. Her fighting the attackers was useless and she could tell they were on the move. She was set down, in a truck bed or something, and suddenly they were moving. Her senses were on overdrive, her thoughts swirling around like crazy, and suddenly they stopped after driving for an unknown amount of time. She heard the opening and closing of car doors, muffled voices, and suddenly she thought, she was alone. She was wrong. Several long minutes later she felt someone suddenly being placed next to her, and by the thrashing and the muffled swearing, she knew they were in the same boat as she.

"Sorry guys, its tradition. Calm down, you're safe." The voice was disguised, and therefore offered no comfort. The doors opened and closed again, and they were off.

She and her unknown companion were tossed around, not being able to brace themselves due to being tied up. By the end of their journey, they were tangled up together and she'd determined several things. A) He was male, of that she was certain, B) he smelled really good, and C) he had a nice body, it was comforting and manly from what she could tell every time they rolled into one another. None of her observations helped her situation any, but they were all she had. They finally stopped, minutes? hours? later. She was cold, she was scared, and she really wanted to punch the guy that was currently lifting her up and holding her in his arms.

"Shh, calm down. Trust me."

Calm down! Calm Down! She'd been kidnapped, jackass. Taken; right from her grandparent's home. She was _not_ going to calm down.

"Ugh, he's heavy. Let's go, quickly" Then they were on the move. She was jostled with every step her kidnapper took. The blindfold revealed nothing, but she could tell they were somewhere in the outdoors by the smell and the sounds. Her ears picked up laughter? Music? Swearing?

"Dammit, he kicked me. Co-number 2, secure his legs." Ahh, her fellow victim had gotten in a hit. Good for him.

"Why am I number 2?" This voice she hadn't heard before.

"Because I called number 1." Answered the second voice.

"Shh, we're almost there." Came the first, the loudest voice, the voice of the one carrying her.

Finally she was set down, surprisingly on a comfy surface. A bed maybe? They were no longer indoors, though she could still hear the voices and music. She could tell she was alone with the man that had carried her, her nerves on high alert. Deciding to risk it, she began to thrash, almost falling off the bed before she was caught.

"Hey, hey, its okay Ace, trust me." Instantly she froze. Ace?

"O-AN!" She screamed, but it was muffled by the gag.

"Oh, sorry, here." The gag was removed.

"Logan?" She turned her head over her shoulder where she could feel him untie her arms.

"Yeah Ace, sorry about this, but it was tradition. You didn't really think your grandparents would let you be taken right from the table, did you?" His voice sounded amused at her naivety and as soon as she said it, she realized how ridiculous it sounded. But, she refused to acknowledge this as her hands were now free and she could hit him.

"Ow! Ace, stop! Ace!"

"Stupid Jackass! Fucking Manwhore! Buttfaced Miscreant! In what universe does kidnapping seem like a good idea?!" She hit him until he grabbed her arms, holding her still.

"Let me explain. Just…stop hitting me, okay? And let me get the blindfold off, your aim sucks." She had to squint as she was exposed to the light and her new setting. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the decorations, and suddenly, Everything became clear...


	7. Unappealing Attire

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 7: Unappealing Attire

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

"_Stupid Jackass! Fucking Manwhore! Buttfaced Miscreant! In what universe does kidnapping seem like a good idea?!" She hit him until he grabbed her arms, holding her still._

"_Let me explain. Just…stop hitting me, okay? And let me get the blindfold off, your aim sucks." She had to squint as she was exposed to the light and her new setting. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the decorations, and suddenly everything became clear…_

"This is a Life and Death Brigade event, isn't it?"

"A whole in one, Ace. I knew you'd get it." She glared at the blond who was untying her feet. He wisely remained silent as she took everything in.

She was inside a tent, like last time, only instead of being plain and sparse this one was richly decorated with drapes in bright oranges, blues, purples, and pinks. There was an obvious theme, Arabian nights, and she could see the time and splendor that had been put in each decoration, each hanging cloth. She knew that everything was authentic, hand-woven; and thinking of the money that had to have been put into this made her wince.

"Nice, isn't it."

"Very; and also really expensive. I don't know how you guys do it." Logan smirked.

"Simple, with Daddy's black card." At her look he quickly amended his previous statement. "Relax Ace, I'm kidding; though he did help pitch in. There's a fund that covers all LDB expenses that's added to by all members, past and present. So really, don't worry about money." He reassured her. She sighed and stood up, beginning to pace out of excess nerves from her 'kidnapping'.

"I'm surprised you told me that. I thought you planned to keep me in the dark, like last time. And what am I doing here anyway?" Logan watched as she got worked up again and planned to cut her off at the pass.

"Don't worry about the hows and whys; just be glad you're here. And I can assure you, it won't be like last time."

"You mean people are actually able to talk to me?" She pointed out. He smiled.

"Yes, they can actually talk to you. Ask as many questions as you wish-_After_ the Event, tomorrow during the celebration." He clarified when she opened her mouth to take him up on his offer. She pouted.

"Why until after?"

"Because I said so. Now the actual Event is tonight to go along with the theme. Everything you need to get ready is under your bed except your outfit, which I'll go get and bring to you after I change. I'm assuming you realize the theme?"

"Arabian nights." She answered, not thrilled with the idea of being in costume.

"Exactly. Now sit down, do your hair, and relax. The guys and I'll be back." And with a reassuring grin he exited her tent.

Rory sighed and sat down on the bed. She couldn't believe she was here. Like she'd told her grandparents, she hadn't planned on writing another article nor did she think that a secret society like this one would trust her to attend another event. After a few minutes of deep breathing to calm her thoughts, she gave in and reached under the bed pulling up a small box, on top of which had a note.

'_Lift the violet curtain.'_ Looking around she found the drape that was referred to in the note. Leaving the box on the bed she got up and did as instructed revealing a beautiful gold mirror. Catching sight of herself, she was glad she'd been given time to freshen up; getting kidnapped did nothing for her looks. A glimpse inside the box revealed the necessary things needed to do her hair, along with a note instructing her on how to put it up, some various make up products, another small box, and some jewelry. She was skeptical but knew Logan would make her wear it anyway. Ten minutes later her makeup and hair, done in a high ponytail that wasn't loose, but clipped in several spots, were done, the jewelry was on, gold bangle bracelets and a headpiece that reminded her of her grandmother's tiara, and she'd discovered what was in the box which caused her to flush a bright red. The thought that Logan or anyone else besides her and her mother had picked out her underwear and bra set bothered her. She'd already questioned Logan, who was now waiting outside her tent with Colin and Finn, over the necessity of wearing the undergarments, but she'd been told they went along with her costume and Stephanie had picked them out. This didn't help much but she'd given in, slipping the turquoise blue underwear set on beneath her clothes, mainly because they resembled a bikini more then anything.

Now it was time to see what else was in store for her. She slipped out of the tent, and upon seeing the three boys, burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! You look like you just stepped out of Aladdin!" Logan and Finn were both shirtless, wearing sleeveless vests that hung open showing their six-packs. Colin wore a loose, white, gauzy shirt that reminded her of a hippie. All three wore the funny balloon pants and curled elf shoes.

"This-words do not describe how funny this moment is." She received a glare from Colin.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." But both Finn and Logan remained light hearted and gave her smiles.

"Here, why don't you go put this on. We only have twenty minutes, and then we need to start." Logan handed her the white box that had been laying at his, ha!... pointy feet. She smiled and took it from her, opening it as she turned to enter her tent. She stopped dead.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Awe, come on love, you have to wear it!" Finn protested with a look that told her he was already imagining what she'd look like in it.

"Wouldn't want to mess with the integrity of the event, would we Reporter Girl?" Now Colin was the one with the teasing smile.

"Shut it, Sweater vest!"

"Ohh, feisty, Ace."

"Lo-gan." She whined, pleadingly, but he didn't budge.

"Sorry Ace, you have to wear it. It matches the theme. If you want to participate in the LDB, you have to take some risks. Showing some skin is nothing with what you're going to do later."

"What? What do you mean _I'm_ doing?"

"You're here to be inducted, Rory. This whole thing? It's all about you, well, you and DuGrey."

"Tristan's here? Where?" She hadn't known that the other blond even knew of the LDB. It was Finn who answered.

"In his tent, changing, which," he drew out, "is what you should be doing. Now come on, go back in your tent and don't come out until you're ready to join my harem, love."

"Finn!" She pouted and stamped her feet like a two year old. When none of the boys budged she sighed. "Fine, but I want it known that I'm only doing this under protest."

"Duly noted, Gilmore."

"And there better not be any pictures!"

"I can't promise that."

"Logan!" She shrieked. She knew, even if it was a secret society she knew nothing about, that somehow, someway her mother would get a hand on any photographic evidence of her in this…getup and hold it against her for the rest of her life.

Logan held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Ace, I really can't say. This is a big deal, being inducted. Not only are the current members here, but quite a few alumni. There's a ceremony and everything; pictures are bound to be taken." And he knew for certain with Emily there she had no chance of escaping her fate." Rory just stared at him in horror.

"This is really that big of a deal? I mean a ceremony? Alumni? Why is me joining the suicide club that important." Finn and Colin choked at the very idea of it not being a big deal.

"Listen love, this is major. You're a legacy. Chances are you'd be here now even if you hadn't found out about us for your article. You were destined to be a member." Rory stared at Finn confused.

"A legacy?" Colin explained.

"Yes, your great-great-great whatever grandfather was one of the founding members of the Brigade. You still need to go through with the Event, but you're basically in. So don't worry about the other parts of the induction." Rory still stood there shell shocked.

"Hurry up Ace; we're on a time schedule. And I know you know how your grandmother is about punctuality." This snapped her out of it.

"What does my grandmother have to do with anything?" Her naivety made them all smile.

"I told you Ace, there are Alumni here, including your grandparents. Why else do you think they let us take you from the dinner table?" Realization dawned and it was clear by the look on her face she was about to panic again. Logan quickly stepped forward and took the box from her. Grabbing her arm he led her into her tent and placed the box on the bed. "I'd love to explain everything to you now, but a part of being a member of the LDB is being ready for anything and doing things anything, without all the facts. I told you; tomorrow you can ask as many questions as you like, but now I need you to put this," he pulled out the turquoise, bluish, gauzy, see-through pants, "on, and meet us outside. If you need, I'd be happy to help assist you, but-" she hit him on the arm and took the offered material as he stood up to leave.

"Logan." She called as she pulled out the matching top. When he turned questioningly, she looked up and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, Ace. I'll be right outside." And he left.

Now alone she examined the costume for a moment before begrudgingly pulling it on. The purpose of the bra and panty set was clear as she pulled on the see-through fabric. Taking a look in the mirror, she laughed as she realized she was the one who looked like she'd stepped out of the Disney movie, having a close resemblance to Jasmine though definitely less tan. Though she was showing a lot more skin then she'd like, the bra and panties being the only opaque clothing item, she had to admit she looked good, with the color of her ensemble making her eyes pop out.

"Ace, you ready. We have to get you out there." She sighed taking one last look in the mirror before quickly slipping on the offered, matching slippers. Then with a whispered, 'In Omnia Paratus', she slipped out of her tent.

The looks on the guys' faces almost made her turn back around, but Logan and Finn each grabbed an arm to prevent her. "Hey, time to go. I gotta say, you look even better then I imagined, love."

"Yeah Gilmore, you're really looking good." She blushed and looked to Logan for his comment, but he was too busy staring.

"Hey Huntzberger, eyes up here. If you guys are right, I don't think you want my grandparents to see you oogle me. Now what are we doing?" He quickly looked up and met her eyes before helping Finn lead away from the tent and toward the noise.

"We're going to the induction event. First is the introduction and presentation, then the questioning-"

"What? But I'm not prepared!" All three laughed.

"No worries, Ace, you know all the answers. It's basically a quiz session, asking questions that you have to answer about yourself." Her eyes widened.

"Oh. I think I like my idea better."

"Yeah, well, as long as you're honest you're good. And remember, you're really already in, this is just a formality. Then you and Tristan need to do the Event, which was designed for the two of you, and the official ceremony. Tomorrow we'll have a party, without the alumni, and that's when you can question everyone to your heart's content. Now, are you ready? Cause no matter your answer, we're here" And with that they exited the forest path and she gasped as she observed her surroundings and was brought in view of everyone else.


	8. Presentation is Everything

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 8: Presentation is Everything

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

"_We're going to the induction event. First is the introduction and presentation, then the questioning-"_

_"What? But I'm not prepared!" All three laughed._

_"No worries, Ace, you know all the answers. It's basically a quiz session, asking questions that you have to answer about yourself." Her eyes widened._

_"Oh. I think I like my idea better." _

_"Yeah, well, as long as you're honest you're good. And remember, you're really already in; this is just a formality. Then you and Tristan need to do the Event, which was designed for the two of you, and the official ceremony. Tomorrow we'll have a party, without the alumni, and that's when you can question everyone to your heart's content. Now, are you ready? Cause no matter your answer, we're here" And with that they exited the forest path and she was brought in view of everyone else._

The sight was amazing, much grander then the safari themed event. It looked like she'd literally stepped into the book Arabian nights, or even the movie Aladdin. The clearing had been transformed into a colorful bazaar, lit by lights that had obviously been imported and made the clearing look like it was nearly still day. It was hard taking everything in as Logan began leading her to what looked like a small stage in the middle of everything. There were booths 'selling' everything from food to handcrafted, extra large pottery. Everyone was in character, either shouting out their wares, bartering with merchants, or just standing around holding onto-oh wow, a camel. She jumped when she saw the snake charmers, with real snakes, and she laughed when she saw Tristan, looking so nervous he couldn't enjoy the belly dancers that were performing next to him where he stood waiting next to the platform.

For a moment everything stood still as she caught his eyes. The screaming and music softened the colors and sights dulled. She watched as his eyes widened at her appearance, rolling her eyes as he looked her up and down with a practiced eyes. By the time they reached him, his eyes met her face, and he smirked kindly.

"Looking good, Mary. I gotta admit, after having to put this on I was cautious, but right now I know my humiliation is all worth it." She opened her mouth to comment but Logan cut her off.

"Right, no time. Ace, Tristan, you need to stay here and wait. You'll be brought up when they announce you. We-" he motioned toward himself, Colin, and Finn, "have to go join the rest of the bunch. Good luck. In Omnia Paratus." And he left them, staring in his wake.

She shifted side to side awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself and hating the waiting. Tristan gave her a sideways glance.

"So I take it you were the one cuddled up with me in the truck?"

"I wasn't cuddled up with you; I was tied up and couldn't help it. But yes; they grabbed me from my grandparents' house. What about you? How did you get involved with all this?" She gestured toward all the grandeur.

Tristan sighed and leaned against the platform. So far all she could see was the various persons around the bazaar being herded around the platform, no doubt to get a good view of their humiliation.

"I'd heard rumors from my grandfather but I had no idea they actually existed until your article. I wasn't expecting anything, but then tonight the guys came in and grabbed me. I don't know whether I want to hit them or be flattered." Rory grinned.

"Well if you want to hit them, I'll help. I managed to get Logan a couple of times, but Colin and Finn still have one coming." Tristan laughed at the thought and opened his mouth to comment, but he was caught off by the beginning of the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Brigadiers past and present. I invite you all to partake in an initiation to last all initiations. Two legacy candidates, a Gilmore and a DuGrey, are here today to join our humble little group and pledge themselves to the thrill of chasing thrills. All they must do is prove themselves worthy by answering our questions and taking a leap of faith. Tristan Elijah DuGrey, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the Third, come on up and present yourself to those you wish to join." Instinctively Rory reached out for Tristan's hand to find him doing the same for hers. With a shared, nervous look and a squeeze from him to her, they ascended the stairs and joined the master of ceremonies, someone she didn't know, on top of the platform. As soon as they were in sight, the crowd went wild. Remembering what she'd been told, she instantly started searching for her grandparents finding them standing next to many other familiar faces she recognized from her grandmothers' parties. She was surprised to see them both in costume, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw her grandfather glaring at the boys who'd begun to hoot and holler in her direction. A tug on her wrist propelled her forward, but luckily she had enough grace to brace herself so she didn't fall.

"Settle down, settle down." The announcer told the crowd who began to quiet. Then he turned to her and Tristan. "Welcome Lorelai, Tristan. My name is Kennedy Charleston and I'll be directing your induction." Both of them shared looks at the young man's last name, and a look out into the crowd made her eyes widen a the sight of her former headmaster. Before she could direct Tristan his way, Kennedy began to speak.

"Tonight is a night you will remember for the rest of your lives. It's a night you will look back fondly as the night you formed connections that will last the rest of your lives. You were brought here today to join us, both as legacy members and in Lorelai's case, on several recommendations." This surprised her, but she didn't let it show.

"To begin with I'd like to formally present you to, with any luck, your future brothers and sisters. Please step forward and state your full and legal name, we'll start with you." Kennedy took a step back and motioned for Tristan to step forward. He did so instinctively, bringing Rory with him by their connected hands. Laughter went through the crowd causing her to blush and him to grin as he looked down at their hands.

"Don't worry Mary; I'll just be right over there." She didn't find this funny and instantly let go before hitting him with the hand he'd just held. More laughter went through the crowd and she averted her gaze toward the ground as she stepped back. She could practically feel the formality return as she finally looked back up as he stated his name. "Tristan Elijah DuGrey."

"Who here presents this man, Tristan Elijah DuGrey, as a worthy candidate to join our chosen few?"

"His parents and I do." The words reminded her of a wedding as she watched an older man step onto the stage, followed by a man and woman she knew were Tristan's parents.

"Who are you to decide him worthy? To bring him here upon this night?"

"Janlan DuGrey, son of Elijah, son of Matthew, so on and whence forth, who formed our noble group." Kennedy nodded.

"Very well. Tristan Elijah DuGrey, please kneel and repeat after me. I, Tristan Elijah DuGrey, on the night of October the second in the year of 2004, pledge myself to honor and uphold the legacy presented before me as a member of the Life and Death Brigade." Rory watched as Tristan kneeled, taking a deep breath before repeating.

"I, Tristan Elijah DuGrey, on the night of October the second in the year of 2004, pledge myself to honor and uphold the legacy presented before me as a member of the Life and Death Brigade."

"I promise to keep the secret of our noble society, to plan and participate in all Events I am able, and to continue the tradition of generations past."

"I promise to keep the secret of our noble society, to plan and participate in all Events I am able, and to continue the tradition of generations past." Tristan repeated.

"Please rise." He complied. "Tristan DuGrey, you have said your vows before all those present. Upon completion of a question and answer session where you must remain completely truthful, along with proving your words by participating in tonight's planned events, your vows will come into effect and you will be a member of the LBD for life. Please step back and wait." Tristan nodded and stepped back. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and she knew it was her turn. Her heart was pounding, her throat was dry. It took a nudge from Tristan to make her step forward as directed.

"Please state your full and legal name." Clearing her throat she answered.

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden Gilmore the Third." Unlike with Tristan there was a commotion upon her words: there were gasps, there was shouting, there were dropped jaws. She didn't see Logan anywhere, but saw Finn and the group among the crowd; even he looked at her in shock. A look behind her at Tristan, who gave her a comforting look was the only thing that kept her still standing there. Finally Kennedy stepped forward.

"Quiet, quiet everyone." He quickly turned to her and she could see she'd surprised even him.

"Please state your parents' full names." She gave him an odd look, but complied.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the second and Christopher Straub Hayden." This answer provided the opposite reaction, a shocked hush. Kennedy held up a hand then addressed the crowd.

"Everyone, please wait one moment. Legacy council, please confer with me." She watched as several people walked toward the platform, her grandfather included, and began to talk with Kennedy. Several minutes passed as they argued back and forth before nodding and coming to a decision. Both her grandfather and Kennedy stepped back and the other members returned to their spots in the crowd sans one who made his way to the stage, followed by a woman she couldn't quite identify. "Everyone, a decision has been reached. Lorelai Hayden Gilmore will be inducted as planned… as a double legacy member representing both the house of Gilmore and the house of Hayden. Now let us continue.

"Who here presents this woman, Lorelai Leigh Hayden Gilmore the Third, as a worthy candidate to join our chosen few?" She watched as her grandparents, both sets she realized in shock, stepped forward along with Logan.

"As head of the house of Gilmore, her grandmother and I do." Her grandfather's voice boomed.

"As head of the house of Hayden, her grandmother and I do." Straub stated, catching her eye and giving her a, was that an approving?, smile. Finally Logan stepped forward.

"As primary nominator and sponsor, I do." He also gave her an encouraging grin which helped calm her frazzled nerves.

"Who are you to decide her worthy? To bring her here upon this night?" Her three representatives all gave their answers.

"Richard Gilmore, son of Rupert, son of James, so on and whence forth who formed our noble group."

"Very well." Kennedy turned to the Haydens.

"Straub Hayden, son of John, son of Christopher, so on and whence forth who formed our noble group and spread our influence onto those at Princeton."

Kennedy nodded toward Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger, son of Mitchum, son of Elias, so on and whence forth who formed our noble group, representative of the houses McCrae, Rothschild, and Vanderbuilt, as well as representative of the current members of the LBD, we recommend her." Kennedy nodded.

"All is in order. Lorelai Leigh Hayden Gilmore the Third, please kneel and repeat after me. I, Lorelai Leigh Hayden Gilmore the Third, on the night of October the second in the year of 2004, pledge myself to honor and uphold the legacy presented before me as a member of the Life and Death Brigade." Rory closed her eyes and briefly wondered what the hell she was doing before taking the plunge and repeating the vow.

"I, Lorelai Leigh Hayden Gilmore the Third, on the night of October the second in the year of 2004, pledge myself to honor and uphold the legacy presented before me as a member of the Life and Death Brigade."

"I promise to keep the secret of our noble society, to plan and participate in all Events I am able, and to continue the tradition of generations past."

"I promise to keep the secret of our noble society, to plan and participate in all Events I am able, and to continue the tradition of generations past." She concluded.

"Please rise." She stood up, wishing she was wearing more clothing. "Lorelai Hayden Gilmore, you have said your vows before all those present. Upon completion of a question and answer session where you must remain completely truthful, along with proving your words by participating in tonight's planned events, your vows will come into effect and you will be a member of the LBD for life. Tristan, join us and the questions will begin." She felt the blond come stand by her side, and she drew in the comfort of his presence, all former embarrassment and awkwardness forgotten at the seriousness of the evening. Kennedy motioned for them to join him where he stood by a table that included ten envelopes with their names carefully scripted across the front; five for her, five for him.

The director of the evening gestured toward the envelopes and explained how it was going to go. "Here are five envelopes, each baring your names, all containing a question by various members of the LBD. All members created a question, anonymously, and these five were picked at random to be answered by you. Another envelope for each of you also resides in my jacket pocket. You will each be responsible for answering five questions completely, and totally, truthfully. You each also have one pass, in which you must answer the extra question I hold. We'll flip a coin to decide who goes first, then you must open and read the question aloud before answering. Take your time as the majority of the questions are thought provoking and relate in some way to your personal life and feelings. If I feel an answer needs clarifying, I will ask and you will explain or give additional information. Now we will begin, Lorelai, heads or tails?" Rory stared at the envelopes fearfully, before calling it.

"Heads."


	9. No Regrets

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 9: No Regrets

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

_Kennedy motioned for them to join him where he stood by a table that included ten envelopes with their names carefully scripted across the front, five for her, five for him. _

_The director of the evening gestured toward the envelopes and explained how it was going to go. "Here are five envelopes, each baring your names, all containing a question by various members of the LDB. All members created a question, anonymously, and these five were picked at random to be answered by you. Another envelope for each of you also resides in my jacket pocket. You will each be responsible for answering five questions completely, and totally truthfully. You each also have one pass, in which you must answer the extra question I hold. We'll flip a coin to decide who goes first; then you must open and read the question aloud, before answering. Take your time, as the majority of the questions are thought provoking and relate in some way to your personal life and feelings. If I feel an answer needs clarifying, I will ask and you will explain or give additional information. Now we will begin, Lorelai, heads or tails?" Rory stared at the envelopes fearfully, before calling, _

"_Heads."_ Kennedy nodded and flipping a coin. To her relief it landed on tails.

"Tristan, please take an envelope." Slowly a hand reached out, taking the envelope closest to them, and after clearing his throat and opening the envelope, he read the first question aloud.

"Have you ever been in love?" She could hear him exhale in relief before he answered.

"Yes, I believe I have." She watched as Kennedy surveyed the crowd, then shaking his head he turned back to them.

"You believe you were in love? Explain." A look at the blond revealed his nervousness at this request.

"Uh, I can't be completely sure because I only felt this way once for one girl, but according to everything I know about love, yes, yes I was." Again Kennedy seemed to seek approval from the rest of the group before nodded.

"Your answer is acceptable. Lorelai, it's your turn." Her hand was visibly shaking as she reached for an envelope, settling for the one in the middle. Quickly retrieving the question and reading it silently, she froze a little before reading it aloud.

"What is your greatest fear?" It took her a minute to think, all obvious answers floating through her mind. But like everything else in her life, she was determined to do the best she could, and so she answered, albeit with her voice a little shaky.

"Abandonment, my greatest fear is abandonment." A raised eyebrow signaled clarification was needed, and closing her eyes to avoid the stares of the crowd, she complied.

"My father abandoned my mother and me when I was little. Then he'd return in our lives, making promises, before leaving again after making everything worse. He did this over and over again, even leaving us to start a new family after getting another woman pregnant to 'do the right thing', something he should've done the first time with me. The first boy I really loved left me to go to California without saying goodbye right before I graduated. He then came back, told me he loved me, left again, came back and begged me to leave with him, but disappeared again after I refused. My greatest fear is that once again I'll fall in love, or even just trust someone, and they'll leave me."

Her voice strengthened the more she spoke, but at the same time, her words came out so soft, so heartbroken, it was obvious the words came from place deep in her mind. No words were said as Tristan was encouraged to go again. The pattern continued; question and answer, question and answer, some serious and some silly.

Tristan-"If you could do anything with your life, beyond what your parents have planned for you, what would you do?

"I would've continued with the military. Though I didn't realize it at the time, I owe a lot of my maturity due to going to military school and I wish I could've done my part by joining the service, even if only for one term."

Rory- "What made you jump off the platform at the last event? And what did you feel?

"Uh, Logan talked me into it by pointing out that sometimes it's better to take a risk and really live then play it safe. I didn't want to be the boring Rory I had been all my life. As for what I felt it was a rush; happiness and fear…and I was hoping nobody could see up my dress." There was laughter at her answer.

Tristan-"What do you wear, boxers or briefs?" Tristan smirked. "Well ladies, the answer is boxer-briefs."

Rory-"Do you ever regret the fact that your mother ran away with you?" This question required no thought. "No. While I love my grandparents dearly, my mother was dieing in that house; her spirit anyway. Taking me away from society, giving me a chance to grow up in an amazing town with so many amazing people was something I will always be thankful for. We may not have had the easiest of times; I lived in a potting shed behind the inn where she worked as a maid for the first ten years of my life, but we were happy, we were free, and I'm now able to appreciate so many things about life and the world thanks to how I grew up. She's my best friend, my mother, and I only hope I do half as good a time raise any children I may have in the future."

Tristan-"Who in the world do you most admire? Uh, not to suck up or anything, but it'd have to be my grandfather, Janlan DuGrey. As for why, well… have you met the man? He was, unfortunately more of a father to me then my own, and like military school, if it wasn't for him I'd still be that cocky prick tormenting innocent school girls."

Rory-"How do you feel about your mother's current relationship, with Luke replacing Christopher as your father?" Though they were anonymous, Rory knew who the question had come from. Eying her grandmother who had rejoined the crowd a while ago, she kept eye contact as she answered.

"My mother met Luke when I was ten. For years it was obvious how he felt about her, but she didn't realize it until recently. I couldn't be happier. As for Luke replacing Christopher, that will never happen," she saw her grandmother's relief and small smile. She nearly felt back for her answer. "Because in my mind, Christopher is not my father, Luke is and always has been. Like I said before, Christopher was in and out of my life, but from the moment I entered his diner eleven years ago and he refused me coffee, Luke was there. From attending caterpillar funerals, to putting balloons on a chair in his diner just for me even though he hates decorations, Luke has been there. He's been to most of my birthday parties, he was at my graduation, crying with everyone else, and he was there moving me into college. Luke has been my constant father figure in my life since the day I met him, and I know even if things don't work out between him and my mother, he'll still be there, supplying me coffee with warnings and willing to do anything in his power for me to be happy." She saw her grandmother's face fall, she watched her grandfather's face become reflective and taking her words into consideration, and she watched as the Haydens, though a little upset about their words against their son look for the most part, unaffected as they had been her entire life.

Everything she'd said had come from her heart, and her only regret was she hadn't told Luke before she'd shared her feelings with the crowd. But now it was time for their final questions, and it wasn't until then that things got interesting.

Tristan-"What was the stupidest I've ever done? Uh, while most are probably thinking about the safe incident, the stupidest thing I've ever done was not to kiss her goodbye." At this Rory's eyes widened, but it seemed she was the only one who knew what he was referring to, at least until Kennedy intervened.

"Who? Explain."

"My Juliet."

"A girl named Juliet?" Rory prayed the floor would swallow her whole. She watched as Tristan blushed a little, and after giving her a side look, he answered.

"Ah, no. Right before I was sent to military school, I was doing a project at Chilton where we had to perform an act of Romeo and Juliet; I was Romeo and she was Juliet. I had to leave right before our performance, and I never kissed her goodbye." Rory exhaled loudly in relief. His answer hadn't revealed too much, and the only one who might know what he was referring to was the elder Charleston. Her relief didn't last as she watched Kennedy raise an eyebrow, and after a look to the crowd who yelled, "No regrets!" he turned to address Tristan.

"Part of being a member of the Brigade is not having any regrets if you can. Do you know where this girl is today? Do you have the ability to fix your mistake so you have no regrets?" At this Tristan's eyebrows rose; he opened his mouth, ready to lie so he wouldn't embarrass Rory, but Kennedy cut him off to remind him, "And remember, you must tell the complete and total truth." The blond took a deep breath and gave Rory a sidelong, apologetic glance before he nodded.

"Yes, I could." Kennedy smiled; an act that made Rory very nervous.

"Very well. Your first mission, to be completed as soon as possible is to find this girl, wherever she may be, and give her the kiss you should've years ago." She watched as Tristan visibly swallowed.

"As soon as possible?" His voice came out higher pitched then usual. Kennedy grinned, realizing both by his voice and expression that the girl in question was present.

"As soon as possible; the first chance you get, you take." Tristan ran a hand through his hair before turning to her and her eyes widened seeing his intent. She quickly looked out to the crowd to see if they suspected anything, but the only ones noticing what was really going on, who knew exactly who Tristan was talking about were Logan, Colin, and Finn, all who were grinning and laughing in anticipation.

"What do you say Mary? Your boyfriend's not around, and well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. But it's up to you; I won't embarrass you in front of everyone." Tristan's voice came from closer then she suspected, and when she turned she was surprised to see him standing so close. To the crowd, it just looked like he was consulting her on what to do, but his words, even just his presence so close to her told her the truth. She didn't know what made her nod, why she agreed but the entire LDB got a show. She forgot where they were, what they were doing, who was watching. All she knew was Tristan; his hand now cupping her face, the look in his eyes that made her knees weak, and his whisper, just before he drew her close. "And thus, with a kiss, I die." And then suddenly his lips were on hers and any other thoughts she may have had disappeared. She had no clue how long the kiss lasted, or what the crowd's initial reaction may have been, only that suddenly she heard a dull roar that slowly registered as the crowd cheering them on. Her eyes flew open, meeting Tristan's, and they continued the kiss for another few seconds before both pulling away. His arms had been wrapped around her, holding her close, and slowly she was let go to stand on her own. She managed to catch herself before she stumbled, and shyly wiping her mouth, she knew she was blushing as her gaze remained on her feet, unable to meet the eyes of their audience.

"Well, give it up for our very own Romeo and Juliet." Kennedy's voice was filled with laughter as he commented on their kiss.

"You okay, Mare?" She looked up at Tristan out of the corner of her eye. She could see his lips were swollen, and she had a feeling they matched her own. He was looking at her concerned, and she nodded hoping to reassure him that, besides embarrassed as hell, she was fine.

"We're not done yet, ladies and gents. The lovely Lorelai still has one more question, and then it's time for the main event. If you'd open the last envelope?" She'd forgotten she still had another question to answer. Closing her eyes she took a moment to regroup, shoving away all of her overwhelming feelings to examine later before reaching out and taking her final question. With a shaky hand she opened it, for some reason having a feeling it was more serious then the others. Sure enough, reading the question and having her answer immediately come to mind, she knew she was in trouble…


	10. Projected Dreams

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 10: Projected Dreams

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

_"We're not done yet, ladies and gents. The lovely Lorelai still has one more question, and then it's time for the main event. If you'd open the last envelope?" She'd forgotten she still had another question to answer. Closing her eyes she took a moment to regroup, shoving away all of her overwhelming feelings to examine later, before reaching out and taking her final question. With a shaky hand she opened it, for some reason having a feeling it was more serious then the others. Sure enough, reading the question and having her answer immediately come to mind, she knew she was in trouble. _"Lorelai, can you please read and answer the question?" Her head jerked up to face Kennedy's waiting stare. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"Uh, what is your biggest regret?" It was different from Tristan's question, not as vague and clearly holding a heavier meaning. In her mind's eye she saw herself, lying in bed with Dean that first night. She knew she couldn't tell everyone else that; that her biggest regret was sleeping with her married ex-boyfriend from high school. She opened her mouth, with the intent to lie. Her story was clear, truthful; but not completely. She planned on informing everyone her biggest regret was getting back together with Dean that first time instead of telling him she loved him. What came out though was, "Pass. I uh, pass. I can do that, right?" She saw Kennedy's surprised expression.

"Yes, you can. But before you do I want you to make sure that's what you want. Unlike the other questions, the one in this envelope wasn't completely random, nor anonymous. It was generated specifically for you, by someone you know personally, and is most likely something that's harder to answer then the question in your hand. Do you still want it?" She hesitated for a moment before nodding in confirmation. She knew she couldn't lie, and what ever was in that envelope had to be better then revealing her recent indiscretion to her grandparents and the rest of the crowd.

"Yes, I'll take the other question." You could feel the anticipation in the air as Kennedy reached in his jacket, pulling out another envelope, her name scrawled across the front in a handwriting she knew belonged to her grandfather. Taking the envelope, she looked up and caught her grandfather's eye. He looked slightly nervous, but not affected enough to make her worry worse then she was. She opened the envelope and could feel her heart pounding. Then reading the question, she froze.

"For most of your life I've noticed that while she has the best intentions, your mother tends to project her thoughts, dreams, and feelings onto you; raising you as an almost clone, quite possibly unknowingly in an attempt to get back at us her parents, as well as giving you the life she might have led had you not come along. Since you were a baby you were 'Harvard bound' with the intention of becoming an overseas correspondent like your idol, Christine Amanpour. While you have the talent, the drive, and the passion, I don't believe a normal four-year-old would develop these goals on her own. I want you to examine your goals, your future plans, and verify they're really your own and not a product of your mother."

Her first instinct was to be offended, to ask how in the world he could ask her this question. Was he crazy? She'd always wanted to-… she'd always wanted to go to Harvard, become an overseas correspondent, since before she could remember, and she had a feeling that was her grandfather's point. Once again she looked up and met his eyes that watched her anxiously, as if afraid she'd start denying his accusations and cut off all ties with her grandparents, again. Her mind started working, faster and faster; instances like the ones he'd mentioned where her mother fostered her ideas onto her. The mistrust and dislike of her grandparents she'd heard about and shared until she'd started high school and really gotten to know them for herself. The feelings she'd 'felt' for Dean after Jess came into the picture because she couldn't like him; he was a bad boy and all wrong for her. The anger she'd felt during her grandfather's office party following the car accident when everyone treated her like a mindless _woman_ who didn't know any better. The freedom she felt in New York, going after what she really wanted. Even choosing to go to Yale, her mom's reaction to finding out she'd applied to other schools besides Harvard…

She understood where he was coming from, his concerns. Not that she still wasn't upset he'd asked her this; questioned her career goals, but, she understood and did as he asked. She thought about being overseas, reporting on wars, natural disasters, and traveling all over the world in search of the latest story. She remembered Jess' words that night; questioning her on whether she could handle living in the trenches with bombs going off around her, his offer to drive his car into her while screaming a foreign language so she could practice. She remembered her response to Logan's challenges of being a real reporter; diving into a story headfirst and experiencing what she planned to write about first hand, her protests and fear at the thought. And suddenly she knew….

"Yes, my mother has influenced me, probably more then I realize. And you're right; my dreams of being the next Christine Amanpour are the result of that. I don't want that for my life, never settling down and only living for my next story. I'm not the most outgoing person, and now that I think about it I really don't want to be on TV." Her response received a little laughter, and she continued. "But I do want to report the news, maybe not from the trenches, but I still want to be a reporter; working for a newspaper somewhere and getting my name out there. The idea may not have started as my own, but it is what I want to do." She saw her grandparents take in her words. Emily still looked a little in shock at her husband's question, and Richard smiled accepting the truth at what she said. The family moment was broken, once again, by Kennedy.

"Thank you, Lorelai, Tristan. That concludes the question/answer portion of tonight. And now it's the time you've all been waiting for; the main event. If everyone could direct your attention behind you to the right." The entire crowd turned, gazing at the indicated spot where someone, another LDB member perhaps, stood on a lit platform. "The theme of tonight is Arabian Nights, and when challenged with creating a stunt only a few things came in mind. The first was snakes, and by the looks on many of your faces I have a feeling we chose right in shooting that option down." There was scattered laughter from the crowd, but Rory didn't think the joke was funny. She was glad that Tristan stood next to her as she grabbed his hand for support as Kennedy explained what they'd be doing. "The next idea involved flying out to the real desert, but beyond leaving these two out there overnight we were out of ideas, at least until we did a bit more research. Even if the idea came from a Disney movie, we feel that tonight's stunt will be thrilling enough for all of us and captures the true feeling of a Life and Death Brigade Event. Lorelai, Tristan; it's time for your magic carpet ride." And suddenly the entire portion of forest where they were looking was lit up revealing several cables and a huge, hand-woven, Persian rug.

Rory knew at the sight of if exactly what they were going to have to do, something that both scared and thrilled her. Confirming her fears, Kennedy went on to explain.

"Their task is simple. Attached to our magic carpet are two harnesses that they must strap themselves in. When ready, each must pull a chord that will release the catch wire which will in affect, start their wild ride. Cables have been attached to each corner of the carpet that are connected to the main cable that starts from the platform and will bring them gliding to a halt at the end of the line, literally. Lots of work has gone into this stunt, tailoring it directly to the two of them and their exact weights in order to perfectly balance their new ride. I can assure you it's perfectly safe, and Lorelai, no potatoes were harmed in the testing of this stunt." Kennedy shot her a grin as he joked about the last Event she'd participated in. She didn't find it funny. "Now, if everyone will follow the lighted path to the landing pad, and if our two initiates will follow me, we can begin."


	11. The Main Event

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 11: The Main Event

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

"-A_nd now it's the time you've all been waiting for; the main event. If everyone could direct your attention behind you to the right." The entire crowd turned, gazing at the indicated spot where someone, another LDB member perhaps, stood on a lit platform. "The theme of tonight is Arabian Nights, and when challenged with creating a stunt only a few things came in mind. The first was snakes, and by the looks on many of your faces I have a feeling we chose right in shooting that option down." There was scattered laughter from the crowd, but Rory didn't think the joke was funny. She was glad that Tristan stood next to her as she grabbed his hand for support as Kennedy explained what they'd be doing. "The next idea involved flying out to the real desert, but beyond leaving these two out there overnight we were out of ideas, at least until we did a bit more research. Even if the idea came from a Disney movie, we feel that tonight's stunt will be thrilling enough for all of us and captures the true feeling of a Life and Death Brigade Event. Lorelai, Tristan; it's time for your magic carpet ride." And suddenly the entire portion of forest where they were looking was lit up revealing several cables and a huge, hand-woven, Persian rug._

_Rory knew at the sight of if exactly what they were going to have to do, something that both scared and thrilled her. Confirming her fears, Kennedy went on to explain. _

_"Their task is simple. Attached to our magic carpet are two harnesses that they must strap themselves in. When ready, each must pull a chord that will release the catch wire which will in affect, start their wild ride. Cables have been attached to each corner of the carpet that are connected to the main cable that starts from the platform and will bring them gliding to a halt at the end of the line, literally. Lots of work has gone into this stunt, tailoring it directly to the two of them and their exact weights in order to perfectly balance their new ride. I can assure you it's perfectly safe, and Lorelai, no potatoes were harmed in the testing of this stunt." Kennedy shot her a grin as he joked about the last Event she'd participated in. She didn't find it funny. "Now, if everyone will follow the lighted path to the landing pad, and if our two initiates will follow me, we can begin."_

Rory had no idea how she made it to the platform. She didn't take in anything of her surroundings during the walk to the large scaffolding holding their 'ride', nor the climb up with Tristan. She only came back to reality as Tristan helped strap her in the safety harness.

"You okay to do this? Because I can't do it without you." She snapped to attention at his words and the final clip of the belt.

"What?" He smiled reassuringly.

"I mean technically this isn't even your first Event so I should be the one terrified right now, not you." She watched as he began putting his own gear on. "What did you do anyway? I'm a little curious. I've heard mentions of Mary Poppins and jumping, so sitting down and going holding on shouldn't be too bad, right?" Rory contemplated his words. He really was right, this was nothing; just sitting on a rug strapped on and going for a ride. If she even concentrated hard enough she could pretend it was an Aladdin ride at Disney, especially with the way they were dressed. It didn't help her nerves though.

"Oh, I ah, jumped off a seven-story scaffolding in a ball gown with an umbrella and a very small chord." Tristan paused and stared.

"You did what? How in the hell did they convince you?" When his hands didn't continue getting him ready, she stepped forward and did it for him as she answered.

"Logan talked me into it; that was one of my questions, remember?" He nodded, distractedly.

"Right. So ah, are you ready for this?" He gestured to the carpet that was awaiting them. "Because we don't really have a choice now." And he was right; Kennedy, who was atop the release platform with them was giving them instructions on what to do.

"Just carefully get on, Tristan first, then Rory. As soon as you're sitting, use the clip on your waists to attach yourself to the hook on the rug. Then carefully take the release chord in your hand. Once you're ready to go, after seeing the signal from the landing pad, together pull the chords and shout the Life and Death Brigade motto, "In Omnia Paratus!" And we'll meet you at the bottom. I'm going to head down now. Good luck, and just think of the party that awaits. See you down there." And Kennedy was gone. They were left with one of the safety technicians and the magic carpet.

"So, I guess I'll go first." Tristan seemed paler then usual, and it comforted her that he was as nervous as she was.

"Okay, I guess you should climb on." He hesitated, and then threw her a grin.

"What, I don't get a kiss for good luck? I could plunge to my death here, you gotta give me something." His words brought to mind the kiss they'd had earlier, and all the feelings that went along with it that she didn't have time for now. This made her cranky.

"I don't have to give you anything because I'll be right there dieing with you. Now get on, I want to get this over with." He wisely sensed her urgency had less to do with wanting to get this over with and party, so besides another smile, he wisely shut up and started climbing aboard. After a bit of a balance act, he was sitting down and strapped in, reaching a hand out to help her on.

"My lady, your chariot awaits. Careful, it isn't exactly steady." And she saw what he meant when she took her first step, grabbing onto his hand she'd previously ignored to stay upright.

"Whoa!"

"Told you. Now carefully drop down." She hesitated. "I won't let you fall, I promise." Meeting his eyes, seeing the absolute truth in his words, she gave in letting him guide her down. The click of the clip attaching her to the rug seemed extra loud and cemented exactly what they were doing in mind. It was a delayed reaction, and she began to panic.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die. I wanna get off, Tristan, let me off!" Her eyes were wide in fear.

Tristan took a deep breath and began the task of calming her down. Taking one of her hands back in his and another cupping her face he forced her to make eye contact, keeping his voice even and calm, the opposite of what he was really feeling.

"Mary. Rory! Shh, its okay, we're not gonna die. Remember who's waiting at the bottom, your grandparents. They wouldn't let you do anything to endanger your life, okay? It'll be over before you know it, a small ride and then we're done. Nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it. You have to trust me, do you trust me? We'll do it together." His hand on his face dropped to take her other hand.

It wasn't his words that calmed her down, but the sound of his voice and the emotion involved that made her take in what he was saying. The look in his eyes, the feel of his large hands cradling hers so protectively. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I trust you." Her words made him grin brighter then she'd ever seen before.

"Good. Now pick up your chord and let's do this." He kept one of her clasped in his using the other to grab the small release chord. After a squeeze from him, she did the same.

"Together?" She kept eye contact, barely noticing the signal from below.

"Together." He nodded, and counting silently to three they tugged the chords.

"In Omnia Paratus!"

There was a snap, and then they were in the air, wind rushing around their faces and swallowing their screams. They were weightless, gliding exactly like they'd been told they would. Their hands holding each other tight for comfort as their terror turned to fun, screams becoming laughter. The ride couldn't have lasted more then thirty seconds, but it seemed to go on forever before they were slowing to a halt and landing, harder then she'd like on the platform. It was the crowd's cheering that forced them back to reality. Two quick snaps and they were unhooked, Tristan pulling her up to her feet by their still connected hand. Later she would blame it on the rush, the adrenaline, but as soon as they were standing she threw her arms around her fellow initiate and drew him in a short, but passionate kiss.

Though surprised, he managed to catch her, holding her up as her legs had turned to jelly. Pulling away, she gave him a small, private smile. "Good luck." He seemed to get the joke and grinned down at her. Then she was being pulled away and into another blonde's arms.

"You did it Ace! That was awesome!" She looked up and met Logan's excited eyes.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"It really was. DuGrey, congrats!" And with a last squeeze she was being handed off to Finn.

"Really love, best stunt ever! And may I say, still looking good." She just laughed at the Australian before turning and meeting Colin.

"That was definitely cool Gilmore, and we got it all on tape." Her surprise was evident on her face.

"What?"

"Well, I know you said no cameras, but it was your initiation. That and most stunts are filmed. We'll get you a copy later." Then her attention was dragged away once again as more and more members surrounded them, offering their congratulations. It wasn't long though, until she was in the arms of her two favorite Brigadiers.

"Rory!"

"Grandpa!" All bad emotions had been swept away and she was in his safe in his strong embrace.

"I can not tell you how proud I am of you right now." She pulled away and met his beaming face.

"Better then when I said I was going to Yale?" He laughed and nodded, pulling her in for another hug.

"Quite possibly."

"Richard don't hog her. Rory, that was simply amazing. Though I am a bit surprised." Now she was in her grandmother's embrace.

"Oh Emily, stop. She's a Gilmore, it was meant to be."

"Richard-"

"It's okay Grandma, and I understand. I'm surprised too. How did it look from down here?" Emily beamed; an expression she knew was very rare.

"Absolutely incredible. Though that outfit…who must I yell at for that getup." Rory laughed.

"I have no idea, but it was Logan who made me put it on. I'll admit, it isn't my usual style, but it really is comfortable."

"I knew you'd like it!" She turned at the excited voice.

"Steph!" she hugged the blond, and suddenly she was once again swept away in the crowd and their congratulations.

"Everyone, if I can have your attention. Please direct yourselves back to the bazaar for the official ceremony. Thank you!" Kennedy's voice boomed from somewhere, and suddenly Tristan was once again at her side.

"Ready to make it official?" She grinned.

"After that, I'm ready for anything."

"In Omnia Paratus!" Someone yelled

"In Omnia Paratus!" Roared the Brigade, the two newest members included


	12. Getting to Know You

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 12: Getting to Know You…

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It wasn't until later that night after most of the group had left, lying in her tent and listening to the sounds of the forest that her thoughts caught up with her. Coupled with the adrenaline still coursing through her veins it made it impossible to sleep. Memories of the kiss, questions on why and what it meant… She'd just gotten out of a bad relationship with Dean; Tristan knew that, he was there! And then there was everything else. She hadn't even really spoken to him since Chilton her junior year, having avoided him as best she could until tonight. It was nuts!

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and went directly to the source. Throwing one of the many colored blankets over her shoulders and slipping on her new shoes, she tiptoed out of her tent and crept down to the one she knew belonged to the boy that had taken over her thoughts.

"What does this mean?" Tristan was startled awake, and quickly sitting up he was shocked to see the head poking in his tent.

"Mary?" He was wiping the sleep from his eyes and wondering if he was dreaming when she continued.

"What does this mean? I barely know you anymore, and when I did know you you were a jerk! So what now?" Her whisper cut across the night. Taking in her words, it didn't take him long to realize what was happening.

"Oh, uh-"

"And now my grandparents are going to be asking about you. I was luckily enough to escape the interrogation tonight, but next week they'll be ruthless." He knew he needed to act so she wouldn't wake everyone up in the camp.

"Mary!" She snapped out of her inner monologue that was now being spit out and met his eyes.

"What?" He smiled, oddly happy that she was so distracted with thoughts of him that she didn't even realize it was the middle of the night. He slowly stood, climbing out of bed and pulling on the pants he'd worn that night over his boxers. Making his way over to her, he took her by the hand and began dragging her in the direction of the bazaar. "Tristan! Where are we going?" He laughed.

"I'm taking you somewhere you can interrogate me without waking up the entire. LDB. Now come on." Their destination was clear and soon they were enveloped by the magic of their surroundings. He dragged her over to the platform, and hopping up on the edge they sat, legs dangling and staring at the booth in front of them. Now faced with actually having a conversation, Rory found herself unable to speak.

"What? Now you're quiet." She glared and he grinned. "I see... you just wanted the comfort of my presence. I get it, you don't have to hide it. After all, I knew you always wanted me. Ow!" She hit him in the arm, but it didn't stop his laughter.

"That's exactly why we're here. One moment you're nice and charming, making me trust you and keeping me safe. The next, you're the cocky jackass from Chilton. Which one are you? Because I'm confused." Her question transformed the mood and Tristan realized she was really bothered. Reaching up a hand he scratched his head and did his best to answer hoping his response was the correct one.

"Both I guess. Less of the cocky jackass, definitely. Then there are my other personas. The jock, I play basketball you know, the student, and the geek, which I hope remains between me and you because I know Huntz would give me hell if he found out I was a closet Star Wars and comic book fan." She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Be serious, please!" He laughed at her pleading expression.

"I am. Rory, there's a lot about me you don't know. We weren't exactly best friends at Chilton, and I know that was my fault." He sighed and looked away. "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage or if you want to go steady, I'm just asking you not to run or ignore me again. Let's get to know each other, become friends." He met her eyes. "Who knows, maybe in the future you'll give into your obvious attraction for me, but for now, we can start as friends. What do you say?"

She watched him as he spoke, and listened to the passion in his voice. It was obvious he really wanted this, wanted to get to know her. And she knew in that moment that was what she wanted too.

"Okay. We're friends." He grinned and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Good. Now, as your friend, tell me something no one else knows. We need to get to know each other better, and friends share secrets, right?" She smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"They do."

"Sooo?" She thought for a moment, wondering what she could share. Then seeing where they were, she knew. Her voice was quiet as she spoke; filled with the emotion she spoke of.

"My biggest regret was Dean. Not just sleeping with him, though that takes the cake; but most of our relationship. I never should have gotten back together with him in the first place, or told him I loved him." She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and knew Tristan was offering his silent support. She didn't meet his eyes. They were silent for a while before finally she continued. "When I think about it, I didn't. Jess was really my first love. Don't get me wrong, he was a great first boyfriend, and I'm glad I went out with him the first time, but…I think my grandpa was right when he asked about my mom. I had her and the entire town telling me how perfect we were and I didn't want to disappoint them."

"You wouldn't have disappointed them, Rory. And you can't change the past. All you can do is learn from your mistakes and do your best to keep yourself happy. You probably don't realize, but that's all everyone wants; for you to be happy. You need to put yourself and your feelings first. You can't make everyone happy and the only thing that'll happen if you try is you'll have more regrets." She listened to what he was saying. Then resting her head on his shoulder she sighed.

"You give good advice." She could see his cocky grin in her minds eyes.

"I know. And if you ever need anything, I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere, Mary. I won't leave, and if I ever do like when I went to military, I'll be back."

"Yeah, like a bad penny."

"Hey!" and after a moment they began to laugh.

"Thank you, Tristan." She felt his head rest on top of hers.

"No problem, Mary." They sat in silence for a while before her curiosity couldn't handle it anymore.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah Mare?"

"Star Wars? Comic books?" And both began to laugh, Rory because of the idea and mental picture she had of her new friend was hilarious, and Tristan because of her voice which clearly projected her thoughts on the matter.

"What can I say, I'm like an onion; I have layers."

"You mean like an ogre?"

"Exactly; like an ogre." The two went on to discuss everything from ogres to music, to what they wanted in life, and everything in between. It was almost sunrise before they fell asleep. And in the morning when the rest of the LDB began to wake to set up the party, they found them, wrapped up in a purple hand-woven blanket fast asleep.


	13. Makin' Plans

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 13: Makin' Plans

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Back at Yale, back to classes, back to reality; the weekend seemed like a dream. Rory had been working hard for the last two weeks in order to get all her work done so she could go home and spend the weekend in Stars Hollow for her birthday. Unlike the previous week however, she was no longer avoiding any of the boys or her fellow LDB members and Tristan had taken advantage of this fact doing his best to run into her whenever possible. She saw him each morning at the coffee stand, on Wednesday he brought her breakfast, and he left notes with random facts either about himself or anything else that popped into his head. They'd had dinner several times and Saturday dinner had even turned into a movie marathon when they found a Star Wars marathon on TV. He'd proved his geek status was well earned, much to her amusement.

Paris had been livid when she'd found out they were 'friends' after he'd dropped her off on Sunday but had begun adjusting to his new presence in their lives. Besides from a few comments from Logan and the gang, she'd heard nothing more from the LDB. Her mother had quizzed her extensively on where she'd disappeared to, but distracted by the news she'd befriended Tristan. Last Friday at the grandparents' dinner she'd brought a copy of the message he'd left on their answering machine she'd recorded on her phone and they'd laughed themselves silly. The only downfall was it had given her grandparents the opening they'd needed to interrogate her on 'that DuGrey boy'. She'd seen their faces fall when she insisted they were 'just friends' but they'd perked right up again when her jaw had dropped at the sight of their new Persian rug they'd acquired for the foyer. Lorelai hadn't gotten the joke, but seeing the rug she knew was from the LDB stunt had been a shock. Then of course they'd insisted she take it back to her dorm, which had been worth it when she'd in turn seen Tristan's reaction.

Now it was once again Friday, and she was just packing, ready to leave for dinner when a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello friend." Looking up she saw Tristan, leaning against the door frame and acting like he'd belonged their all his life. It reminded her of their days at Chilton, with him leaning against her locker with a cocky grin and a-"Mary?"

"Oh, hey Tristan. How'd you get in here?" she went back to packing.

"Paris." Rory paused and raised an eyebrow.

"She let you in… voluntarily?" He grinned.

"I know, but I think I'm growing on her. Well, that and she was leaving for Doyle's, so I caught her in a good mood. You know, it still freaks me out that she's with him. I mean while the thought of her having sex scares me, it's even weirder she's got a better love life then me." Rory laughed as she finished packing, zipping up her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Obviously you missed the bicentennial speech." At this Tristan gave a snort.

"No, I actually caught that. I've never laughed so hard. I even taped it. The guys in North Carolina loved it."

"Don't mention that to Paris; she _will_ kill you. So what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just coming to see what you wanted to do this weekend but by the bag in your hand I'm guessing you're leaving." She nodded and made a last check of her room before exiting to the common room which now held their magic carpet.

"Yep, I'm going home to Stars Hollow after dinner with my grandparents." Tristan followed her as she left and locked the door, all the way to her car.

"Right." He suddenly seemed to realize something and stopped her by putting a hand on her arm. "Wait a minute, isn't tomorrow your birthday? Why didn't you tell us? We could've gone to the Pub last night." She blushed at the fact he remembered even after all these years.

"Yeah, it is."

"What are your plans, then? Because I find it hard to believe your mother would let the day go unrecognized."

"Ah, no. I'm pretty sure she's throwing me a party."

"Are we talking something small, or a town festival?" She smiled.

"Probably the latter. I don't know the plans, but we usually go all out for my birthdays. On my eighth we actually got shut down by the cops." They started walking again.

"Wow. So what does it take to get an invite to this shindig? Because I have to say it sounds like a lot of fun." Rory paused as they reached her car. In response, Tristan took her bag and loaded it for her while she thought.

"Oh, well, I just figured it wasn't really your scene, but if you really want you're welcome to come. I don't think you'll find it all that interesting though. Some cake, music, an appearance by Kirk."

"Are you kidding? After the stories you've told me about your town I'm thinking you're underplaying it a lot. So what time is it? Do you know? Because the guys and I will definitely stop by; if you want us there." He added in case there was a different reason they hadn't been invited.

"Oh, no! Please come; the more the merrier, right?" He grinned.

"Exactly."

"It probably won't be what you're used to, and it definitely won't beat our initiation party, but-"

"We'll be there; with presents. It isn't everyday our girl turns 20, is it?" Rory smiled shyly as she got in her car.

"Yeah, don't forget the presents .They're an integral part of the birthday experience. Just don't spend too much though because-"

"You'll get your gift and you'll like it, no matter what the cost. What time?" Rory thought back to what her mother had told her.

"Um, sevenish. You can pretty much show up whenever, though."

"Okay. I don't think I need directions. I can remember how to get there, and unless the town has changed much, we should be able to find it, right?' She agreed and started the car.

"Right, just follow the noise, we'll be there."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled.

"Tomorrow."

"Drive safe." And watching him wave she pulled out of Yale and started her Birthday weekend with a good feeling.


	14. Roryfest 2004

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 14: Roryfest 2004!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh my God! Mom, I can't believe you did this! How did you do this? What did Taylor say?" Rory stood in shock, staring with wide eyes at the town square which had been transformed into a birthday celebration focused on her. It closely resembled a town festival with booths and decorations everywhere. A huge banner on the gazebo wished her a Happy Birthday and she could hear music from Lane's band blaring through the air. What looked like the entire population of Stars Hollow was walking around enjoying the party. She felt her mom sling an arm around her shoulder.

"Well kiddo it took a lot of bargaining with Taylor and I'm now in charge of all costuming in Stars Hollow until, well until I die. But… I think it was worth it. Do you like it?"

"I love it. But where did you get the idea?" Lorelai grinned and explained as they started walking towards the gazebo.

"It was actually a progressive thing. First we were gonna have it at the house like we always do but I decided that was boring and overdone. So then we thought of the Dragonfly, but when I mentioned it at the town meeting to see who all was coming Babette suggested having it in the town square and it just grew from there with everyone adding their ideas. And so now, we have the Rory Gilmore Birthday Festival."

"They really did all this, for me?"

"I'm telling you this town likes you kid. You're their princess, and the proof is right in front of you; or on your head with the tiara and all." Like all of her previous birthday parties Rory was decked out in her usual crown and her pink, feather boa.

She hadn't wanted to leave her house in her ensemble, but upon the threat of no cake she'd acquiesced into taking a 'walk to Luke's for a pre-party coffee.' Of course, she still hadn't gotten her coffee, but the cotton candy now in her hand was definitely worth it. As they walked through the square they saw the different booths with games and various junk foods that would definitely warrant a lecture from Luke. Speaking of her mother's boyfriend, Rory was shocked to see the diner owner had his own booth selling the promised coffee.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" She watched him turn at her voice, and seeing the two Gilmore girls, he gave them a big smile.

"Your mother talked me into it. Uh, happy birthday. Coffee's on the house."

"What does that mean 'on the house'? Especially since we're not even indoors. Wouldn't it be 'on the booth', or-"

"Lorelai." Rory couldn't help but smile at his amused, yet warning voice. She was surprised when her mother listened to him.

"Okay fine, we'll talk about that some other time. Two coffees to go. Rory, what do you want?" She saw Luke roll his eyes, but he dutifully poured two large coffees handing one to each woman.

"Since it's your birthday I'll skip the lecture, but there is a limit."

"Aw, you're no fun." Her mother pouted. Rory walked leaned across the booth to give the diner owner an awkward hug.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem, Rory. Happy Birthday. And, uh, there's something I gotta talk to you about later, so if you get a chance…" She smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, we'll be back."

"Good, that's good. Enjoy your party."

"You mean festival?"

"Yeah, your mom did good."

"Aww, why thank you kind sir!" Her mother answered in a southern drawl.

"Right, let's go before he packs up and takes the coffee with him."

"He wouldn't do that; he loves me!"

"That I do, but it's because I love you and want you around longer that I'll cut you off." Lorelai gave him a look.

"I thought we weren't going to get a lecture."

"Is it your birthday?"

"No."

"Then I'm free to lecture. Now get out of here; you're scaring away all my customers." The Gilmore girls looked around at the booth where there was no one waiting, at all.

"Are they invisible customers?" Luke just glared.

"Scoot. Go show your daughter a good time." Lorelai and Rory linked arms.

"Fine… we're going we're going. Kiss." Rory smiled as her mother leaned over and met Luke in a lip lock. She was surprised he allowed the public display. "Bye."

"See you later."

As they continued their walk, everyone they ran into offered Rory their best wishes. As they made their way to the stage to see Lane's band her mom began to question her.

"So when are your boy-toys getting here?" Her mother's voice was teasing.

"They're not my boy-toys, and I told Tristan seven. But they might not show up at all, so-"

"They'll be here."

"How do you know?"

"Because A) They're your friends, it's your birthday so of course they'll come to celebrate, B) Tristan is totally in love with you, which I've concluded based on everything you've told me, and C) because I got off the phone with your friend Richie Rich an hour ago to give him directions." Her tone was matter-of-fact.

"Richie Rich? You mean Logan?" She stopped walking, right in front of the gazebo.

"Yeah, your blond friend from the suicide society." Her mother had coined the term to describe the Life and Death Brigade after reading Rory's article. She hadn't believed Rory at first, that she'd done the stunt, but after providing photographic evidence she hadn't let her live it down. Rory knew her mother had no idea that her parents, and now her own daughter were members of the 'suicide society' because there was no way she would've been able to keep the secret or let her parents live it down. Rory knew that one day she'd inform her mother, but for now it was mainly jokes at Logan's expense.

"Logan called you? How'd he get your number?"

"Technically it was the Australian who called, can't wait to meet him by the way and I can't believe you never told Mommy about your exotic friend. But…after our flirting got too intense Blondie took over the phone, all apologetic in case I'd been offended. I have no clue how they got the number, but they're rich so they must have connections."

"They're rich, not in the mob, mom."

"I never said they were, but that would be cool wouldn't it? Just like in the Godfather. Maybe you can get somebody whacked with a cannoli? You should ask." Rory ignored her mother's sense of humor.

"So they're definitely coming? What about Tristan?"

"We-ll. I didn't speak to him, but I haven't heard anything to the contrary so I'm assuming he'll be here." Lorelai stopped in between Gypsy's lemonade booth and Babette and Morey's salty nut booth. She placed a hand on her stressed daughter's shoulder. "Relax Babe, eat a corndog. We have all this food and so little time to eat. Plus we get everything free, so I hope you brought your appetite."

"Free? How'd you manage that?" She knew Luke had given them free coffee, but since he did that regularly it wasn't as big a deal.

"Well it's your birthday; this entire festival's all about you."

"Then why do you eat free?"

"Because I gave birth to you; I'm the Momma. Do we have to go over this again? Because I've been working on another interpretation of the story and-"

"No! Once was enough. So is there anything else planned, or is it just the festival?" She had a feeling there was more; when Lorelai Gilmore goes all out, she goes _all_ out.

"Whoa, greedy child! A freaking town festival isn't good enough for you?"

"Mom!"

"What, I'm just saying." She pouted. "Fine, I managed to talk Miss Patty out of giving an impromptu recital, something you should thank me for because it involved someone jumping out of a cake. I got Kirk to resist having his debut for what I don't know by convincing him he'd rather have his own special day so he wouldn't steal your thunder. But… we will be having a showing of _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ at nine on the big screen. Who's da' man?"

"How did you-?" Lorelai made a face and they started walking again.

"You can actually thank your grandparents for that. When I was telling them my idea, which they thought was 'childish' by the way; they reluctantly offered to pitch in. I figured it's about time Stars Hollow gets a break from _The Yearling_, so I sold my soul and asked them. Your grandfather suggested we show the movie _Aladdin_ or something, so I had to explain you were turning 20, not ten. They should be here if their interest was any indication. But if we happen to keep missing them, well it's a big party."

"Mom! That was nice of them."

"Yes, real nice. I have a feeling I'll be attending Friday night dinners until you graduate with your masters. But it was oompah loompas, so it's a semi fair trade." Rory giggled.

"Well, I'll be sure to let them know they've helped your obsession with little orange men."

"Ohh! Can I be there when you tell Emily?" Rory opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Tell Emily what?" The two younger Gilmores froze and then turned around.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" "Hey mom."

"Tell Emily what, Lorelai?" the girls shared a look, communicating with their eyes.

"Uh, how much we appreciate getting us the movie. It's one of my favorites. Thank you so much." Emily raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but dropped the matter.

"Well your very welcome, Rory. Are any of your friends from Yale attending this… spectacle?"

"Well, I invited all of her professors, but they just turned me down. Apparently partying with students is so last year."

"Really Lorelai." Emily shook her head in shame and turned to her granddaughter. "Rory?"

"Yes, grandma, at least I think. Logan, Colin, Finn, and Tristan mentioned they might come."

"They'll be here Rory; it's only now seven."

"How is Mr. DuGrey? Last night you mentioned you've become close friends?" Her grandfather's voice was suggestive. Both of her grandparents had started badgering her about her 'relationship' with Tristan, but luckily they couldn't mention the kiss in front of her mother or they'd have to explain their association to the LDB. That didn't stop the comments though.

"He's doing fine, grandpa. You can probably even ask him yourself."

"I think I might do that. Now Rory, do you want your present now or-?"

"Grandpa! I thought the movie was my present?"

"Heavens no, you're turning 20 years old.We got you more then a children's movie." Her grandmother seemed offended at the thought.

"Oh, well I guess I can't say no to presents."

"Good. So then your gift?" He held up the wrapped package.

"You can put it on the gift table with the others, Dad. It's past the gazebo."

"All right. We'll see you ladies later, then?"

"Yes, Grandpa." "Yeah, Dad."

"Very well. Happy Birthday Rory." And then it was once again her and her mom. They finally made it to the stage, but Lane was in the middle of a set so they could only wave 'hi'. Lorelai noticed Rory getting more and more nervous, checking her watch and looking around at all the people.

"Rory, they'll be here." Blue eyes met guilty blue.

"I know, I just…"

"Miss them? Or miss Tristan? Because even my parents are picking up a vibe and I gotta tell you, they aren't the most observant people on the planet."

"Mom!" She was now a bright red.

"Hey, I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

"Ugh. I want a snow cone."


	15. Showdown in Town Square

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 15: Showdown in Town Square

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Time ticked by and Patty's punch flowed free. Rory had been serenaded with a special version of Happy Birthday by Hep Alien and they had already cut the cake when the real drama of the night began. Lorelai had gone off to bug Luke and Rory was wandering around on her own when she heard the excited talk of the townspeople. She turned to see what everyone was staring at and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at seeing Logan, Colin, and Finn parking the Jag. Dumping the rest of her popcorn in the trash she strolled quickly, not breaking any rules, over to meet them.

"Rory, love. Happy Birthday! Are you royalty or something?"

"Finn!" She threw her arms around the Australian.

"Where's your mum, I want to meet her." Rory grinned.

"She's right over there with her _boyfriend_ at the coffee booth."

"Boyfriend, hmmm. Do you think I could take him?"

"Who Luke? I think you're better off just sticking to redheads. As a matter of fact, I have one I want to introduce you too. Miss Patty!" The dance instructor and gossip hound was already watching the scene in interest. Upon hearing her name, a predatory look crossed her face and she sauntered over.

"Rory dear, who are your friends? And why haven't they come to visit us sooner?" Her voice was an attempt at low and suggestive.

"Miss Patty, I'd like to introduce you to Finnigan Rothschild, Colin McCrae, and Logan Huntzberger; they're friends from Yale. Boys, this is Miss Patty, our town dance instructor and proud member of the Hello Magazine."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Patty." Logan politely shook her hand, and Colin gave a smile and nod, but Finn bowed low, taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"It's a pleasure, love. May I call you Patricia?" Patty grinned at Finn having met her match.

"Ohhh, exotic and a gentleman. Honey, you can call me anything you want to. You'll simply have to come visit us more in Stars Hollow, for Rory of course." She turned to look at the birthday girl. "So Sweetie, which one of these fine, handsome men belongs to you? Because I know your mother had to have taught you to take advantage of your…surroundings." Rory blushed and opened her mouth to explain that they were only friends when a voice from behind made her freeze.

"Yeah Rory, tell us which of these rich assholes you moved on to after me? They look familiar; I think I remember seeing them at that party of yours. God, did you even wait five minutes until we broke up to sleep with one of them? Or were you cheating on me from the beginning?" Dean's voice, whether intentional or not, carried throughout the square. Lane's band had stopped playing a while ago and by happenstance the DJ that had been filing in had chosen now to take a break. She looked out on the party with wide eyes meeting her mother's, begging her to do something, but her white knight came in another form; one equally as shocking.

"Don't talk to her that way!" His voice snapped her out of her shock, and she finally turned her head to meet the scene which resembled one of her nightmares.

"Jess." She whispered his name in disbelief that he was really there, but the stares on everyone else's faces as they turned to watch the latest town drama was proof of his presence alone. Hearing his name, the brunette turned to look at her. He sent a small smile and a nod her way.

"Hey Rory."

"Oh sure, of course you're here. What, California was too big for you? Too much competition on how to be a delinquent?" Dean was also there, his long form stood tall in anger. He was apparently attending her birthday festival with Lindsay, who by the looks of things had gotten back together with him and was now regretting it.

"Stop it!" The yell surprised her, and she was even more shocked to realize it came from her.

"Oh, of course you stand up for him; you always stand up for him. God, Rory? Are you really that stupid? He messes around with you, makes you leave me for him, and then after you're finally together he treats you like crap until he just takes off across the country! You can't tell me you're happy to see him." By now her mother had joined her, wrapping a comforting arm over her right shoulder, with Logan doing the same around her left as if trying to shield her from.

"Okay, Dean, I think you're done now." Luke was there, that was good.

"Oh, right. Of course you'll stand up for him he's your nephew. You couldn't be happier when the two started dating, never mind the fact that he nearly got her killed in that accident. Oh, and did he ever tell you why he left? It was because Rory wouldn't sleep with him."

"That isn't true!" Jess shouted, finally reaching his limit. "Rory, tell them that isn't true. I may have gotten into a lot of trouble but I would never disrespect her like that. I loved her! I still do, but I at least realize she's better off without me while you're still hanging around. From what I hear you had a wife yet you still wanted Rory. Then as soon as you finally had her, you let her go. Don't blame others for your mistakes Farmer John." Dean's face took on an outraged appearance before his lips curled into an evil smirk.

"I get it now, you're just jealous. She was willing to sleep with me, married I might add, but not with you. Don't worry, you didn't miss out on anything; she's a crappy lay."

"Young Man!" Her grandfather's voice boomed from behind her.

"Okay, that's it." Luke had never liked Dean, and so his already short fuse was shot.

"I knew you were bad for her!" Emily's disgust was clear.

"I warned you Dean, you hurt her and I hurt you." Her mom's momma bear instincts had clearly kicked in, and while her threat wasn't very specific, it promised pain.

"You Are Dead!" Jess' voice was low and dangerous, still protective of the girl he'd loved.

"Dean!" Lindsay's screech went unheard, as the death threats coming from Logan, Colin, and Finn were clearly more entertainment.

"Castration and the bloody pike."

"I'm thinking disembowelment."

"Torture, lots and lots of torture." Various other threats of violence were echoed throughout the town as the people of Stars Hollow saw the true Dean, insulting their princess. But it was the fist that came out of nowhere, hitting the former bag boy and knocking him to the ground that got to him first.

"I always knew you were a bastard, but this takes the cake. Don't look at her, don't talk to her. You see her walking on the street; you turn around and go the other way. You accused Jess of not letting go, but it's you who just keeps coming back and ruining her life. You're done. I can't make you move, but if you have any sense at all I'd suggest going back to where you came from." On the ground Dean wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand, pure hate as he stared at his attacker.

"Tristan." The name was spit out like a curse word. The blond gave him a smile.

"Good, you remember me."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the jackass from Chilton." And Dean stood back up and prepared to lunge. Tristan's fist meeting his nose, causing it to break stopped him in his tracks, and he was once again on the ground.

"You're an idiot, Dean." And wiping his knuckles Tristan turned to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and for the record…she's with me." Then he turned back around, continuing to make his way to a still stunned Rory. He heard Dean get up again and try to get him with his back turned, but he wasn't worried as Logan, Colin, and Finn stepped in, holding him so the crowd could have their go at him. He stopped directly in front of her.

"Hey Mary. Sorry I'm late. Are you okay?" She slowly looked away from the scene of her ex being beaten up and yelled at by the majority of the town and her eyes met him.

"You're here." Her voice sounded distant, surprised. He smiled kindly.

"It's your birthday, where else would I be?" She continued to look into his eyes and he could see the tears shining in them.

"Thank you. I-" He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight against him in comfort.

"Shhh. Everything he said, you need to forget it because it's not true. He's an ass Rory, and he's finally getting what's coming to him. But… because I know you and I know you don't want this…" He paused. "Go wait over there by your presents and I'll go stop them. And then we're going to forget this even happened, at least until tomorrow, so you can go on and enjoy your birthday party. I've been looking forward to giving you my gift and I'm not going to let him ruin it." He went to pull back, but she held him tighter.

"Not yet." She said into his chest. She could feel his arms around her and she just felt safe. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms.

"Okay."


	16. Present Time!

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 16: Present Time!

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

"_Hey Mary. Sorry I'm late. Are you okay?" She slowly looked away from the scene of her ex being beaten up and yelled at by the majority of the town and her eyes met him._

"_You're here." Her voice sounded distant, surprised. He smiled kindly._

"_It's your birthday, where else would I be?" She continued to look into his eyes and he could see the tears shining in them._

"_Thank you. I-" He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight against him in comfort._

"_Shhh. Everything he said, you need to forget it because it's not true. He's an ass Rory, and he's finally getting what's coming to him. But… because I know you and I know you don't want this…" He paused. "Go wait over there by your presents and I'll go stop them. And then we're going to forget this even happened, at least until tomorrow, so you can go on and enjoy your birthday party. I've been looking forward to giving you my gift and I'm not going to let him ruin it." He went to pull back, but she held him tighter._

"_Not yet." She said into his chest. She could feel his arms around her and she just felt safe. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms. _

"_Okay." _She waited a few more seconds before she let him go. "You okay now?" She nodded as she adjusted her tiara.

"I'm okay…you said presents?"

"Yeah. You go and I'll send your mom over. Hopefully it won't take too long and we'll all be there in a few." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." And then she walked away. He watched her for a moment before steeling his resolve to be the bigger man. When he made it back to Dean vs. Stars Hollow he was both surprised and relieved to see that the ass was done being beaten up and currently being kicked out of town by Taylor, along with other random threats being shouted by the various townies. Before getting involved he made his way over to Lorelai who stood in Luke's arms just watching the chaos with a smile.

"Lorelai!" She turned regretfully from the scene, then upon seeing who had called her name and who was standing there…alone, began to get worried.

"Tristin, where's Rory?" She and the gruff, diner owner started toward him.

"She's okay; I had her go wait by the presents. I'm here to send you over to wait with her, and to stop this." He nodded his head at the scene that was taking place.

"Stop it? You're the one who started it, which was a good thing by the way. I'll show you my gratitude later, but why-?"

"Rory doesn't want this. I'm not sorry I hit him, but him being ganged up on by the entire town is a little much."

"Well, they're really protective of Rory….but you're right, she wouldn't want this. She's by the present table?"  
"Yeah, I figured I'd try and divert everyone's attention by the opening of her presents so we can continue the night's plans. Like I told her, he's not worth it to ruin her birthday." Lorelai gave him a near blinding smile.

"You've officially redeemed yourself Bible Boy. Now go, I'll take care of her." The older Gilmore left in search of her daughter. Luke turned to the blonde and stared at him for a moment, judging him and trying to see his intentions. Finally he smiled and nodded in approval.

"Com on, I'll help you with the crazies." Then together they infiltrated the mob, making it to the center where Dean was being held up by Jess and Logan. "That's enough! Break it up!" Luke took point and made his way over to his nephew.

"Luke, what are you doin' Sugah? We were just getting' started. You heard what he said to Rory!" Babette spoke for the town, confused by Luke's actions. He nodded.

"I did, and the putz definitely deserves it; but not now, not today." The confusion still on everyone's faces, even Dean's was evident. "Jess, let him go.

"Uncle Luke-"

"Jess, think of Rory. It's her birthday, she's been humiliated enough. Don't make it worse. Let him go and if he has any sense at all he'll go pack and be gone by morning." The former hoodlum scowled, but reluctantly released him. Logan looked to Tristin for instruction on what to do.

"It's okay Huntz; let him go. Everyone, if I can have your attention! The birthday girl is waiting to open her presents. If you'll all make your way over to her and Lorelai… you all know them and I honestly don't think they'll have the patience to wait." While everyone still didn't understand why they couldn't continue tearing down Dean, they did laugh at the joke knowing it was true.

"What about Dean?" Kirk asked before they moved on.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it and be over in a minute, so-"

"Hey Stars Hollow! It's present time! Make your way past the gazebo to the present table before Rory starts without you!" Lorelai's voice boomed over the speakers after she commandeered the DJ's microphone. That was enough for everyone and they followed her command leaving Tristin, Luke, Jess, Logan, Colin, and Finn to deal with Dean.

"So now what?" Finn asked Tristin, who sighed.

"Now we get him to his feet." He tried to help Dean up, but the boy stubbornly refused his help and shakily stood on his own. Tristin watched, trying his hardest not to be amused. "Can you make it home by yourself?" Dean just glared.

"What the hell do you care?" The anger in his words was evident, but the effect was lost due to how funny they sounded with his broken nose. Tristin shrugged.

"I don't but for some reason Rory still does. Now, do you need an escort or-"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Now go." Dean looked like he was contemplating resisting before he seemed to start feeling the pain he was in and reconsidered. As they watched him shakily walk away Tristin turned to Colin and Finn. "Can you follow him?"

"Why, are you really worried about him? Because I gotta tell you, I don't give a shit if he gets home or not." Finn's voice was dead serious, especially for the Australian and Collin nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm just worried he's gonna turn around and decide to make things worse." Colin nodded.

"You got it. We'll be back soon; don't let her open our gift until we're there." Then the duo started after Dean's staggering form. Running a hand through his hair, Tristin turned to Logan and Jess.

"Thank you guys for helping with that." Then he stuck a hand out to the brunette. "Oh, I'm Tristin DuGrey." Jess rose and eyebrow, but shook his hand.

"The boyfriend." It was obvious by his tone he wasn't impressed. Tristin just let out a laugh.

"No, not yet anyway. I'm hoping, but Rory's still a little weary about getting into a relationship at the moment. You're Jess right? The one that-"

"Left for California? Yeah. Dumbest thing I ever did and I've got a long list. And I just want you to know I'm not here to cause trouble, or get in the way of your thing with her. I just…we were friends first, and I've recently done something I think she'll be happy about. I just want to talk to her, you know?" Tristin nodded, not threatened by his presence.

"Hey, that's fine. If anything I think she'd appreciate the closure and I know she misses you sometimes, usually after she finishes a book or something. We try and keep up with her discussions but you left pretty big shoes to fill." Jess gave a smirk at the memories.

"Yeah. So, uh, present time?" He looked to his uncle for guidance. Luke nodded.

"Sure, let's head over there before it's over. If anything I can try to control Lorelai." At this thought all of them snorted.

"Yeah right. I've never even officially met her and I know no one controls Lorelai Gilmore." Logan grinned. Nodding in agreement, the foursome made their way over to join the town by the present table where Rory had just opened her present from Luke: a new hand carved bookshelf. Seeing the gift giver himself she jumped up, ran around the table, and threw herself into his arms. Luke managed to catch her, hugging her back awkwardly.

"Thank you so much Luke, it's all so beautiful." He blushed as he set her back down to her feet.

"It was nothing. I figured it was about time you got yourself some proper shelving for your library of books." Rory grinned.

"Yeah, but you carved flowers on them to match my new headboard and bedroom set… and I'm thinking you might've had something to do with that?" He adjusted his hand and looked to a grinned Lorelai.

"Aw jeez."

"Well thank you Luke, I love it."

"No problem kid. Now go finish off your mountain of presents." In the time they'd had to get Dean taken care of, she'd opened all but a few. With an excited nod she started to make her way back to the table then paused when she saw Logan.

"Hey, I never actually got to say hello." He grinned and took the offered hug.

"Well then Ace, hello and happy birthday. My gift's the one that looks like it was wrapped by a five year old; it's from me and the guys." Rory nodded in understanding.

"So Finn wrapped it?"

"You know us too well."

"Hey!" the Australian protested, hearing them talk about him as he and Colin returned. Rory stuck out her lip.

"You're going to disagree with the birthday girl?" Finn faltered and Colin grinned.

"That look is lethal, Gilmore. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Colin. Why don't you guys join us up there and I'll get to your present."

"Okay." Tristin agreed and the boys started for the table. Once again Rory stayed behind, this time with Jess as Luke had joined her mother.

"Hey, I uh got you something. It's not much but-"

"I'm sure it's fine considering you didn't have to get me anything at all. Come on. I'll open it up there." Then she smiled and took his hand, leading him back with her.

"We'll talk later then?" Jess asked, confirming his presence was okay.

"Yeah, we will." She let go of his hand and sat back down on her throne. "So what's next?"

"Here you are Rory. This is from your grandmother and me." She was handed a small package. Opening it and seeing the contents she let out a laugh that was shared by her friends from Yale.

"Okay, what is it with you and that movie? I told you mom, she's 20, not 10." In Rory's hand she held a copy of Disney's Aladdin. Richard sighed and shook his head.

"I believe this is what you call a gag gift, Lorelai. Rory, here's your real present." He reached into his jacket and pulled out, not another white envelope, but a book.

"Ahh, that makes more sense." Lorelai commented as Rory took the book, handling it like it was a holy object.

"Grandpa, is this real?" No one had seen the title yet, but it was obvious it was old.

"Yes, it's a genuine first edition of Arabian Nights. I trust you'll treat it well?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much!" She gently placed it down on the table then gave each of her grandparents a hug.

"You're welcome, Rory." She pulled out of her grandmother's embrace and quickly looked to Jess in warning.

"No writing in the margins!" He looked appalled by her suggestion.

"What, and defile it? I'd never do that Rory!"

"Oh yeah, I have plenty of evidence to the contrary. Howl? Every copy of Hemmingway I own, which your comments didn't really help by the way."

"You write in her books young man?" Richard looked angered at the thought.

"Sometimes, yes. But I write comments, ideas in the margins. Not graffiti like she's making it sound." He stated pointedly.

"He's right, grandpa. I actually enjoy reading what he writes. A lot of the ideas are very though provoking and make you think about what you're reading. I'll have to let you borrow something so you can see."

"Well that's okay then. I also sometimes enjoy reading another fellow literature lover's opinions. We'll have to talk sometime."

"I look forward to it sir." By the look on Emily's face she wasn't pleased with the fact Richard was getting along so well with Jess. Rory interrupted her before she could comment, however.

"Okay, next present. By the looks of it I'd say it's from Colin, Logan and Finn." She tore off the wrapping paper to find a familiar looking blue box. Inside was a gorgeous sterling silver charm bracelet. She turned accusingly to the trio. "I told you guys not to spend too much money!"

"Rory, we're rich. It's really not a big deal, and if it makes you feel better we didn't spend that much love." Finn explained. The charm from him was obvious; a koala bear. "So you'll remember us."

Colin's was her initials, RG, and each was encrusted with a few small diamonds.

"Rory Gilmore; or it can also stand for Reporter Girl." And Logan's…

"An ace for an Ace." There was also a book, a coffee cup, a magic carpet, and a notepad with a pen. "We also figured you might want to choose a few more on your own, so next time we go to New York you can come with us and you can pick a few out yourself.

"Guys, this is too much!"

"Nonsense. Besides, I know you well enough to know your dieing to go to Tiffany's, and if your mom's hint is correct, we'll even let you eat breakfast there so you can play Audrey Hepburn." Lorelai had started humming _Moon River_ as soon as she'd seen the blue box.

"But-"

"Smile, give me a hug, and say thank you." She sighed and did as instructed, hugging each boy.

"Thank you guys; it's beautiful."

"Your welcome, Ace."

"Only two more, kiddo. Gotta make 'em last." Lorelai warned.

"Open mine last," Tristin requested. Though she gave him an odd look, Rory complied reaching for the gift from Jess.

"Hmm, shaped like a book, feels like a book. You know me well. It better not be Hemmingway though, or I'll tie you up and have Kirk read you The Fountainhead." As soon as she said it those in the vicinity shuddered.

"You're cruel, Gilmore."

"Right back at you Marian-oh!" She'd opened the book and had seen what it was. "Ohh! Oh my god! Jess, I can't believe it!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him, inhaling the familiar scent of leather, cigarettes, and his aftershave. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Her reaction provoked a curious response. Lorelai reached for the present and read the title out loud.

"The Subsect by Jess Mariano." It took a second for it to click in her mind. "Holy crap, you wrote a book?" By now Rory had let go and he stood in front of his former town, embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah. It's not much but-"

"You wrote a book, it got published. Don't sell yourself short." Rory scolded.

"Wow Jess, congratulations. You did good." Jess blushed.

"Thanks Luke."

"Oh, I know a published author; that's so cool. Can I get a copy so you can sign it? Oh, we can display it at the Dragonfly, and when guests come to visit I can say I know you personally and you dated my daughter. Hey Taylor, how about a sign as you're entering town. 'Home of Jess Mariano.'" Jess shook his head.

"Aw jeez." Then his eyes widened in alarm when it looked like the town selectman was considering the suggestion. "No. No! You don't need to do that. And if you do I'll-I'll spray paint it or something. I'm the hoodlum, remember?"

"Well yes that's true young man, but there's also a chance you could become famous and the tourists would definitely eat it up. I'll have to look into this." Jess looked disgusted at the thought. Hearing Rory's giggle he glared.

"Shut it!" but she remained unaffected.

"And here I only got a curtain; you're getting a sign. Oh, maybe they'll put up plaques around town where you've done something. Like outside Doosey's telling about your prank with the fake murder."

"Or at the high school where you stole all the baseballs." Luke pitched in.

"Or at Babette's, because of Pierpont."

"The Bridge."

"Luke's"

"Ohh, my house! My house. You cleaned my gutters, remember!" At Lorelai's enthusiasm the crowd began to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." His face was far from amused. He turned to Rory. "Don't you have to open your boyfriend's gift?" Rory instantly blushed and looked away.

"He's um, just a friend." Jess just grinned looking at her pointedly.

"Yeah, so was I."


	17. A Time For Us

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 17: A Time For Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

Please read and review. I live on feedback.

Points for who knows the significance of the title of the chapter and Rory's gifts!

Author's Note: Well I thank you all for hanging in there with me. This is the second to last chapter, only one short wrap up to go, so I want to thank you for all your reviews and encouragement. I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the Trory fluff .

Toodles,

jessebelle

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously:_

"_Don't you have to open your boyfriend's gift?" Rory instantly blushed and looked away._

"_He's um, just a friend." Jess just grinned looking at her pointedly._

"_Yeah, so was I."_ Nothing else was said and, avoiding everyone's knowing looks along with Tristin's happy gaze, she reached for his gift which was a very prettily wrapped box.

"The present's inside, Mary."

"But…it's so pretty!"

"Yes, but you need to open it to get what's inside."

"I can't, it's like a work of art."

"I'll do it!" Lorelai volunteered.

"No!" both Tristin and Rory shouted, and then blushed at her amused look.

"Well then, you gotta get going because it's almost time for the movie."

"Right." Rory breathed; then steeling her resolve she began to carefully unwrap the gift. She could feel all eyes on her, and though she'd been the focus of most everyone's attention that day, for some reason this felt different. Reaching in she could tell there were several items in the box. She began taking them out, one by one, her eyes getting wider with each item and her smile widening as Tristin grew more and more nervous.

The first thing she pulled out was a PJ Harvey CD with four tickets taped to the cover. Two were for a concert years passed, the other for a concert taking place in a month. A note asked if she would please do the honor of accompanying him as their last chance was ruined by him being a cocky bastard. It also promised not to steal her books again. Besides for giving him a meaningful glance after laughing at the post script, she reacted into the box for the next item.

It was a copy of _Casablanca_, a note declaring he'd finally figured out the quote. This time the post script made her heart start to pound in a way she'd become accustom to whenever Tristin made his interest known. _"Louis, this is hopefully the beginning of a beautiful relationship." _This time she couldn't even meet his gaze and grabbed the next item.

Her heart didn't slow down and if possible, sped up. It was a copy of Romeo and Juliet along with two tickets to the play in New York. Another note accompanied the gifts, one on each item. The first note on the book made her blush and her lips curve into a smile, _"__**My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss.**__ I'd kiss you if your town wasn't watching." _But it was the note on the tickets that really caused her to turn into a puddle of goo. _"It __**is my lady! O, it is my love. O that she knew she were.**__ I'm not going anywhere this time. Be my Juliet?"_ mechanically she just grabbed the next item, her mind in overdrive thinking of the meaning of each gift, their significance. The next item gave her pause. It was an unlabeled video tape with a note telling her to watch it when she was alone, or with him. Instantly she knew what it was, a copy of their LDB stunt, but not everyone knew that and of course her mother had to comment.

"You got my daughter porn?" She barely heard Tristin's protests as she held in her hand the last present in the box; two tickets to Florida, along with tickets to Disneyworld and a note she had to reread several times to understand. "_I may not have a real magic carpet, but I hear the one's here are nice. I __will__ show you the world if you'll let me. Trust me Mary/Jasmine/Juliet/Rory. Take my hand, we'll do it together."_ By now she'd realized everyone was staring as she just sat there, staring at the note in her hand and the gifts on the table before her. Everyone was curious, wondering what she'd received to make her so quiet since she hadn't held up the gifts like she had everyone else's'. She didn't realize when the first tear fell, nor the second, or the third. She did notice the voice that came from beside her sounding worried.

"Rory? Are you okay? God, of course you're not; you told me you didn't like public displays. I should've done this later or-" His voice was clearly nervous, but he was more nervous about making her upset then hearing her answer. She cut off his rant.

"Did you mean it? The notes you wrote?" She turned to meet his gaze, a frantic questioning look in her eyes. Tristin nodded.

"Every word." His voice was so soft only Rory could here it; much to those trying to listen in's frustration. "I know you said you weren't ready, and if you still need time, that's okay. I've waited five years, what's more time. But I love you, Rory. I have for a long time. I just wanted to let you know that, put my cards on the table. I want to give you the world Rory; I want you to trust that I won't let you fall if you just pull that chord. I'm not Dean, I'm not Jess. I won't leave you, not again."

She sat there, taking in his words and promises. She could hear the raw emotion; see the unguarded look in his eyes. For the first time she didn't need a pro/con list to tell her what to do, or even the time to think it over. Maybe it was her newfound status as a member of the Life and Death Brigade, or the fact it was her fellow initiate squatting in front of her with a desperate look in his eyes, but the only think that resonated in her head was 'In Omnia Paratus." And for the third time she took a leap of faith, this time knowing Tristin would be there to catch her at the bottom.

"I don't care about the town." Her comment obviously caused him some confusion; his brow furrowed in a way that made her smile at how absolutely adorable he looked at the moment.

"Rory, what-" But he didn't get the chance to finish his question because she leapt off the chair and into his arms, fusing her lips to his in a move that caught everyone but her in surprise. He managed to catch her, and eagerly accepted her kiss even as they fell backwards to do the unsteady position he'd been in when she launched herself at him. Heedless of their spectators they continued kissing until air became an issue. Pulling away Rory looked Tristin in the eye to make sure he saw the same thing she'd seen reflected in his earlier.

"I love you too. I don't know how, or why, or even when at the moment, well I know why, you're amazing-"

"Rory?" Tristin cut her off, a smile now spreading across his face. "Does this mean what I think it means?" His voice was so hopeful it took her breath away. She smiled down at him and nodded, though there was regret in her eyes.

"**Too early seen unknown, and known too late!****"** He shook his head and smiled, cupping her face in his hand."

"It's not too late." Her smile was blinding.

"**Love give me strength**." He heard her whisper to herself, then she nodded with a grin. "Call me Juliet, Romeo." His response was to capture her lips in another kiss after whispering,

"I just hope we have a better ending." They pulled away this time due to the loud applause by all of Stars Hollow. Rory blushed but didn't hesitate to grab his hand as they stood up. She squeezed his hand as everyone began to offer their congratulations, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"We will." He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" This time it was his anxiety she had to quell.

"Because, despite the fact we're not from feuding families or in Italy a few hundred years ago? We're not ending, we're only beginning." And then they were swept away in the chaos of Starts Hollow after a last hand squeeze and loving look.


	18. Best Birthday Ever!

The Party is So Not Over

Chapter 18: Best…Birthday…Ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that honor belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own anything else referenced that it clearly Not Mine! If you've heard of it, I unfortunately can't claim it. But what a world we'd live in if I did.

Spoilers: This story is my own ending of episode 5x08 The Party's Over. Anything before is canon, though everything after has been changed.

For those who didn't know, last chapter's title is a song, _A Time For Us_, and is from Romeo and Juliet as were the bolded quotes between the two. Hopefully you also got the meaning behind his gifts and some of the things in his quotes which were from both his and Rory's past.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read. You have no idea how lucky you are that the story was already completed before I started posting. I have, ahem, a problem with updating regularly as I know the readers of my other stories would attest. I actually got this story idea right before I left on vacation, then proceeded to write the entire thing on the long drives, at my families' houses, everywhere and anywhere from WI, to VA, to NY and back. I finished it on the long drive home and unfortunately I had to pack before I could type it up and post. I hope you all enjoyed it and it was worth all the time.

Again, please read and review. I want to hear what you thought! And now for a short and sweet ending to wrap things up.

Toodles,

jessebelle

GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG~GG

Later she would only barely be able to recall the rest of her birthday's events. She remembered a lot of knowing looks. _Not_ being able to watch her movie in the park because of his presence beside her and only being able to concentrate on the warm fuzzy feelings she had from feeling her hand perfectly enclosed in his. She also remembered the fireworks she felt that night when he kissed her goodbye, not the literal ones that Kirk accidentally lost. (Though they did turn up later, to be confiscated by Taylor for the next Fourth of July.)

That night, sitting next to her mom on the porch swing, she nearly spilled all.

"So I take it this was a good birthday?" She smiled.

"The best."

"Even better then-"

"My eighth? Yes, I much prefer Tristin to the cops." Mother and daughter sat in silence for a while, Lorelai running her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what the big deal with Aladdin is? Because kid, it's driving me nuts." And remembering the feeling, the rush of riding the carpet and how it compared with the day's earlier events she relished in the memories once more.

"Someday." A minute later the silence was once again broken.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Can someday be now?" Rory's laughter filled the night. And with a silent thank you to Dean and her thoughts on Tristin; she proceeded to torture her mother with her knowledge. The real party had just begun.

Fade to Black

The End


End file.
